Novas Lendas do Futebol
by Gourry Master
Summary: Conta a História de um garoto chamado Max que quer se tornar o melhor goleiro do mundo Se tiver ruim me mandem um Review,é minha primeira fic xD
1. Prologo

Prólogo

O Sol Estava Forte ,Faltavam 5 Minutos Para o Fim do jogo,Após um ataque mal-feito do meu time o time adversário veio pro contra-ataque,após uma tabela linda da dupla de ouro,Eram os melhores do time adversário,A zaga ficou toma desmantelada,e eles aplicaram um chute Duplo, Eu só tinha uma saída,Tentar usar minha técnica que eu vinha treinando durante esse tempo

Bato as pernas na Trave e vou em direção da bola mais acabo errando a defesa e deixando a bola passar,além de ficar com o ombro direito doendo por motivo da queda

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Narrador: -- Fim da Partida Nankatsu 3 X Dragon 2

-- Droga !!!Soco o Chão

-- Vai com calma Max!Meu Amigo Jefferson falava comigo tentando me animar

-- Como que eu Pude Levar aquele gol,se não fosse por mim nós teríamos vencido

-- Olha põe a culpa em mim se eu não tivesse parado aqueles 2 você não teria que ter Trabalho

-- É verdade Jefferson!Se levanta e vai pro vestiário

Depois do jogo eu resolvi ir para casa cuidar de meu ombro, e no caminho encontrei minha melhor amiga por quem eu sempre fui apaixonado mais nunca tive coragem de contar, agora que meu time perdeu o jogo que eu não vou contar mesmo, Mudo de Caminho e evito o encontro com ela, Chego em casa coloco remédio no ombro e me deito para descansar e acabo dormindo, Acordo com minha mãe me chamando para jantar, ela pergunta sobre o jogo mais eu não respondo, me deito e volto a dormir.


	2. Max: O Sonhador

Capitulo 1:

Max,O sonhador

Eu Acabava de Acordar, tomei meu café e fui pro campo treinar, meu ombro já estava melhor, Eu comecei a Treinar a Defesa que eu errei, Treinei Bastante até que chegou meu primo Flávio, Ele era o Melhor jogador do time.

-- Oi Max Tudo Bem?

-- Ah Oi Flávio ainda bem que você chegou, Você pode Dar seu Flying Shoot Pra ver se eu consigo agarrar?

-- Sim claro!

Ele Posiciona a Bola e chuta o Flying Shoot,A bola vem fazendo curva eu bato os dois pés na trave vou na direção da bola Defendo e fico de cabeça pra baixo na Trave

-- Isso!

-- Parabéns

De repente Apareceu um jogador com jeito violento,Ele pegou a Bola e chutou pra mim defender a bola veio com muita força e me derrubou

-- Muito Fraco!Ah Me chamo Kojiro Hyuuga,Se pretende vencer o campeonato Juvenil assim desista !

Nessa Hora eu Pensei que não adiantou de nada a minha viagem para o Japão,Resolvi ir pra praça tomar um Sorvete e descansar,Daqui em diante eu irei treinar pra se tornar o Melhor Goleiro do mundo


	3. Preparação pro amistoso contra o Toho

.Amistoso contra Toho

Eu estava no meu quarto,resolvi checar meus e-mails e vi um e-mail novo,eu abri e era uma mensagem do técnico do meu time

"Aviso a todos os jogadores dos Dragons FC,Domingo as 14:00 haverá um amistoso de preparatório contra o Toho FC,para testar o novos reforços do time,Estejam preparados

Ass: Onsengawa Mizuro

-- Toho !!!!

Lembro daquele jogador que eu encontrei no campo de treinamento e,vou tomar café enquanto Penso " Vou ter que me esforçar muito se eu quiser segurar o chute pavoroso desse Cara Chamado Kojiro Hyuuga,Chutes de efeito eu consigo agarrar mais o chute poderoso dele não..."

Me Levanto num salto enquanto grito

-- JÁ SEI!!!!

Minha mãe leva um susto e quase cai da cadeira

-- Calma Max!Assim você me mata de susto menino

-- Desculpa Mãe ... Mãe Tchau já vou indo

-- Mais já filho?

-- Sim Preciso treinar pra um jogo domingo e preciso falar com um amigo do meu pai

-- Então ta filho,Tchau,Volte pra hora do almoço

Sigo em direção a casa do amigo do meu pai no caminho encontro com a minha melhor amiga novamente

-- Olá Max – Ela diz Sorrindo

-- Olá Maria Tudo bem?

-- Tudo ,Eu fiquei sabendo do jogo que Azar ein ?

-- Pois é, Infelizmente eu falhei como Goleiro...

-- Não seja bobo Max , Você se esforçou como pode,Não fique se Maltratando assim,Dá próxima vez que você agir assim eu lhe darei um soco bem forte na cabeça para você deixar de ser mané e acordar pra reconhecer seu próprio esforço

-- Maria... – Digo me sentando no banco da Pracinha

-- Tudo bem Max,você se esforçou como pode – Ela senta ao meu lado

Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos durante um tempo,começamos a nos aproximar, principalmente o rosto,quando estamos a 5 cm chega um cara enorme me empurra e diz

-- Olha o Frangueiro Aí hahahaha – Ele começa a rir

-- Nem se minha avó chutasse você iria defender

Me Levanto e Digo encarando ele

-- Ai Cara,Você era tão feio que quando nasceu o médico Bateu nos seus pais

-- E você é tão burro que quando toma banho não liga o chuveiro

-- Sua mãe é tão gorda que quando entrou no mar causou a Tsunami, e quando ela tropeçou causou um terremoto

O Garoto se Irrita e desfere um violento soco em mim fazendo eu parar no chão e me apoio no chão e giro dando um chute na cara dele e volta me derruba e coloca uma coisa pesada em cima de mim

--- Ahhhh

-- Fracassado

Ele se vira pra Maria e Diz

--Maria vamos deixar esse fracassado pra trás e vamos sair

Os dois saem andando e eu fico lá até que o velho amigo de meu pai apareceu e me ajudou,eu contei pra ele a história que eu precisava treinar e porque eu estava embaixo daquele Objeto vamos até um campo de treinamento e ele diz

-- Vamos começa com chutes fortes de longa distância

Ele posiciona a bola e dá o Light Shoot Dele a bola passa tão rápida que eu só sinto a bola passando do lado da minha orelha esquerda

-- Nossa!

-- Se quer treinar chutes fortes tem que começar com chutes extremamente poderosos

Depois de muitos chutes eu resolvi me concentrar e olha fixamente para a bola,Ele chuta e eu vejo a bola vindo na minha direção

-- aaaaaaahhhhh

Pulo em direção a bola defendo mais acabo indo parar dentro do gol

-- Droga? O que eu errei desta vez

-- Max você tem que ser mais firme quando defender -- Entendido Gourry

Ele chuta novamente eu pulo em direção a bola coloco costas na trave e usa como apoio e consigo defender

-- Isso

-- Agora vamos de mais perto

Ele posiciona a bola fora da área e chuta eu faço esse movimento novamente só que usando mais força pra agarrar a bola e eu consigo,Depois de Treinar defesas ele me diz que pode me ensinar um poderoso chute que serve pra ser usado de um gol pro outro o chute de Chamando Cruzader Shoot Depois de aprender o chute eu corro pro jogo pois o jogo ia acontecer em 15 min


	4. Dragons x Toho

Jogo contra o Toho

Eu cheguei no CT faltando 5 minutos pro jogo e não vi quem foram os novos reforços,rapidamente eu me preparei e entrei em campo,não conseguia tirar da cabeça o chute poderoso daquele Jogador Kojiro Hyuuga,O Jogo Iria começar e todos os jogadores entraram em campo,No meio de campo tinham entrado novos 3 jogadores o camisa 10,tinha estatura mediana e cabelo longo castanho e olhos castanhos e na camiseta estava escrito "Rômulo",Pensei durante um Instante e não reconheci esse nome,O outro novo jogador tinha o numero 19 e estatura mediana,Olhos meio azulados e Usava uma faixa vermelha na cabeça,Na camiseta estava Escrito "Cadu Braga",Pensei mais também não reconheci e por ultimo um jogador com cabelos bem grandes e negros cobrindo os olhos,Era a Camisa 11 Escrita "J.Rodolfo",Eu pensei e já tinha visto esse jogador no inter classe da minha Escola,O jogo Iria começar,todos estavam preparados eu me dirigi até o meio do campo e Pedi cara,Deu coroa e O capitão Kojiro Hyuuga escolheu fazer gol em cima,Me dirigi pro gol e arrumei meu boné,E o jogo começou,nesse momento Rodolfo partiu pro ataque sozinho,Ele fitou 3 Zagueiros e Kojiro Hyuuga Veio pra cima dele,Rodolfo deu uma carretilha(Lift) E passou por Kojiro,Nesse momento Kojiro lembrou de Tsubasa

-- Tsubasa...Ah você vai ver

Nesse momento kojiro voltou e roubou a bola de kojiro e veio a famosa Toho golden combi, Sawada e Kojiro atravessaram o campo até chegar na entrada da minha área

-- Hora de você me conhecer goleiro,Iaaah

A bola começou a vir na direção do gol com muita força eu me preparei e saltei na bola usando toda minha força e consegui defender o chute

-- Eu estou melhor que daquela vez que nos enfrentamos..Kojiro Hyuga,Agora você vai ver toda a minha habilidade de goleiro

Chuta pra frente e Flavio domina a bola no peito e parte pro ataque driblando,ele finge dar um elástico, e passa o pé por cima da bola e aplica uma carretilha em um dos zagueiros, e ele e após isso tocou para Rodolfo que mandou seu chute especial

-- Sword Shoot

Wakashimazu saltou na bola e soco ela pra frente, Cadu veio correndo e mandou seu chute Especial

-- Over Heat Shoot

Wakashimazu dá uma cambalhota e espalma a bola novamente,Nisso Vem Rômulo de voleio e Wakashimazu Segura a bola com uma única mão

-- É só isso que você sabem fazer?

-- Droga !! não conseguimos marcar nele

-- Ninguém vai fazer um gol aqui

Ele chuta pra frente e Sawada domina e toca pra Kojiro,Kojiro corre pra frente com a bola e faz um Strike em 3 zagueiros,E entra na minha área

-- Hora de mostrar meu chute de verdade,Prepare-se parar levar um gol,Neo Tyger Shoot

Eu vejo a bola vindo reta em minha direção com muita potencia,Eu encaixo ela no peito e ela começa a me empurrar e...GOOOLL,Me levanto vendo que tinha levado esse gol,coloco minha mão em meu peito,Pois estava doendo muito depois da pancada da bola

-- Eu falei que ia Mostrar minha força

A bola é recolocada em jogo e Cadu e Rômulo partem para o ataque,Fazendo uma super tabela até que chegam na entrada da área e rômulo mandou seu chute

-- Cyclone Shoot

A bola vai rodando muito rápido criando um ciclone Wakashimazu salta na bola e agarra ela mais a bola escapa da mão dele e quase entra

-- Só isso que consegue Fazer?

Wakashimazu joga a bola pra flavio

-- Sua vez

Flavio vem correndo e manda seu Flying Shoot,A bola vai como se estivesse voando,Wakashimazu Salta e agarra ela,Logo depois ele joga pra cadu

-- Mostra oque sabe fazer

Cadu manda seu Over Heat shoot a bola sobe alto e desce bruscamente, Wakashimazu salta e defendo donovo,Ele Dá um chutão pra frente e Rodolfo domina e toca adiantado,Rômulo e Cadu chegam junto na bola e...

-- Over Heat Cyclone Twin Shoot

A bola sobe alto girando criando um ciclone e desce bruscamente, Wakashimazu que não esperava por esse chute salta mais não consegue defender

GOOOOOOOLLLL

Píííííííiíííi

O Juiz Apita,Fim do primeiro tempo

No Vestiário do Toho

-- Vamos mostrar todo nosso Ataque agora

Todos -- Éééééée

-- E vamos marcar aqueles 2 jogadores Rômulo e cadu

Recomeça o Jogo

Sawada e kojiro partem pra cima passando com seus passes Kojiro entra na área e chuta,Eu me preparo e salto pra defender o chute,Eu dou um chutão pra frente,e Cadu recebe,E Cadu rapidamente começa a driblar todos com muita Velocidade

-- High Speed Drible

Ninguém consegue parar Cadu e ele Aproveitando a velocidade dá um chutão de dentro na área mais Wakashimazu defender e na mesma hora manda pra Sorimachi que Avança e chuta,Eu salto e espalmo a bola,na mesma hora Sawada vez e cada o rebote,eu dou um mortal de frente bato o pé na trave volto e agarro,Dou um chutão pra frente mais ele é interceptado por Kojiro

-- Hora de ver gol,NEO TYGER SHOOT

A bola vem muito rápido na minha direção,Eu salto e começo a ser arrastado,nesse momento Rômulo corre rapidamente corre se posiciona atrás de mim e dá uma voadora na bola acompanhado por Cadu que dá um chutão,ambos tentando parar a bola pra não ser gol,com essa tática a bola vai parar nas mãos de Wakashimazu

-- Obrigado Cadu,Rômulo

-- Não foi nada é por isso que estamos aqui

-- Isso mesmo, o Rômulo está certo

-- Vlw mesmo

Eles vão correndo e Rômulo intercepta um toque de sorimachi e corre pro ataque,

-- Hora do Cyclone Shoot

Na hora que Ele foi mandar o cyclone shoot sentiu o pé doendo pela pancada,da bolada de hyuga rapidamente ele passa de letra pra Rodolfo e ele Entra na área e...

-- Hora de mostrar meu chute,SWORD SHOOT

A bola vai como se fosse uma espada muito afiada,Passa por um dos zagueiros que ele nem vê,Wakashimazu salta na bola e a bola passa e bate na trave, Nesse momento Cadu entra mandando uma bicicleta,Wakashimazu dá um mortal e espalma a bola,Flávio vem correndo e Manda um Jump Ball pro gol,Wakashimazu bate o pé na trave voa e espalma a bola nesse momento rômulo e cadu correm e mandam um Over Heat Twin cyclone shoot e Wakashimazu com muito esforço consegue agarrar a bola

-- NINGUEM VAI FAZER MAIS NENHUM GOL AQUI

Wakashimazu grita enquanto chuta a bola e Kojiro recebe e passa pra Sawada que chuta de fora da área,Eu salto e agarro já mandando pra flávio que sai driblando o campo todo,Numa jogada de Habilidade ele joga a bola em baixo das pernas de Hyuga e no mesmo momento manda um Flying Shoot pro gol,Mais wakashimazu agarra a bola,Wakashimazu lança pra kojiro que recebe sozinho e...

--NEO TYGER SHOOT

Eu me lanço em Lanço em direção a bola e consigo defender com muito esforço,manda pra cadu que sai driblando e manda um Over Heat Chute mais Wakashimazu defende e chuta pra frente e Sawada Recebe fazendo todos voltarem para trás mais Rodolfo que tinha ficado parado rouba a bola dele e avança,Nesse momento kojiro vem e os dois disputam a bola e a bola acaba parando no meio campo,Nessa vem cadu e rômulo

-- Cadu nenhum de nós 2 vamos conseguir chegar na área a tempo

-- Rômulo vamos lá nosso ultimo chute

Quando eles iam chutar me vêem chegando pra chutar junto espantando a todos

-- Eu aprendi um chute muito forte,Eu vou dar força pro nosso chute conseguir entrar vamos lá

Os Três juntos -- OVER HEAT CYCLONE CRUZADER TRIPLE SHOOT

A bola começa a Girar causando um cyclone e ela começa a subir muito alto e cai bruscamente mais só que extremamente forte,a bola chega na área de Wakashimazu que consegue defender mais é derrubado pelo chute

GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL

PÍIIIIIIIIIIIII

FIM DE JOGO

Dragons 2 X Toho 1

Depois do jogo fomos comemorando pro Vestiário, E o capitão do time aparece dizendo

-- Oi bom jogo rapazes,E aquele ultimo lance, Nossa foi emocionante

-- Hehe,É isso aí

-- Agora podem ir comemorar,Ah e semana que vem temos um jogo de classificatória pro Campeonato juvenil,Contra o Furano Fc,Estejam preparados

-- Ok Capitão

Depois do jogo todos foram comemorar cada um de seu jeito,Mais eu apesar de feliz não comemorei junto com o time,Resolvi ir pra casa comer já que eu fui pro jogo de barria vazia,Chego em casa e minha mãe diz

-- Olá filhinho que jogo,Eu assisti lá na arquibancada

-- A senhora mãe??? – Digo espantado

-- Sim porque?

-- Nada não

-- Eu fiz seu prato preferido,arroz feijão bifes,Batatas fritas, E Hambuguer

-- Deve estar bom mão

-- Coma tudo deve estar com fome

Eu começo a comer tudo

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caramba esse foi o Capitulo mais longo que eu já fiz,agora vou indo colocar gelo nos dados, ai


	5. Dia de Escola

Cap 4- Dia de Escola

Depois de comer a comida da minha mãe resolvi ir assistir um pouco de TV e vi o campeonato brasileiro e vi que meu time Brancos FC estava em 1ª lugar no campeonato,Graças ao jogador chamado Jaime Mitsurugi, eu vi ele jogando,ele driblou um zagueiro,Deu um elástico em outro dando em seguida um balãozinho em outro,um drible-da-vaca em outro de primeira,recuperando a bola em seguida jogando a bola em baixa das pernas do outro,e ficando cara a cara com o goleiro,O goleiro saiu igual um loco para pegar a bola,Jaime subiu ela fez menção de chutar de letra mais ao invés disso deu um chapéu no goleiro desse jeito e se apoiou no chão com uma mão plantando uma bananeira e mandando um chute pro gol,Eu fiquei impressionado com a habilidade desse jogador,e ouvi o narrador dizer que ele tinha vindo de uma favela do rio de janeiro,depois eu resolvi ir dormir pois no outro dia tinha escola...Durante a noite eu não sonhei nada de interresante...Depois eu acordei com minha mãe me chamando pra ir pra escola

-- Filho hora de ir pra escola,Vamos levanta

-- Ah mãe deixa eu dormir mais um pouco

-- Vai logo

Eu me levanto faço todos aqueles exercícios matinais e corro pra escola,levando a bolsa,quando chego vejo que tinha me atrasado e o ônibus já tinha ido embora,eu volto correndo e busco meu skate e vou atrás do ônibus descendo a ladeira,eu vejo Maria minha amiga sentada num banco,ela me vê e muda de lugar,Eu vejo um corrimão na minha frente e dou um salto com o Skate e Faço um Boardslide e desço do outro lado..quando vi um cruzamento e pensei...

-- me ferrei...

Será o fim de nosso Herói?Continue lendo pra descobrir

Nessa hora eu vi uma madeira e improvisei uma rampa e deu um incrível salto fazendo um boardslide no farol que havia fica vermelho e o ônibus voltava a andar,eu continuei descendo a ladeira em cima do Skate até que chegamos na escola e eu não consegui frear e fui de frente em uma lata de lixo,Eu caí no chão e o Skate voou longe quebrando no meio,Eu vejo duas pessoas se aproximando

-- Tudo bem aí Max?

Me levanto e vejo rômulo e Cadu

-- tudo bem vamos pra escola logo

Nós três entramos na escola e o professor diz

-- Hoje nós vamos apresentar 4 alunos novos que vieram de intercâmbio,Eles são Rômulo Bull,Cadu Braga,Sakura Hiroki,E Motoko Aoshi,Cadu e Rômulo vieram do brasil e jogam num time daqui,Sakura e Motoko vieram de Tokyo e jogavam Musashi feminino que foi campeão ano passado,agora podem ir sentar

Eu vejo aquelas duas garotas novas e elas elam muito bonitas,Cadu e rômulo sentam perto do meu lugar e as duas garotas sentam uma do lado da outra,A Aula segue normalmente até a hora da aula de educação física,O Professor arma um jogo de futebol mais antes aquele chato que tinha brigado comigo aparece novamente e diz

-- Olha aí o frangueiro e os amiguinhos deles,Fala aí país dos macacos

-- Você me chamou do que?

-- País dos macacos

Nessa hora me irrito e falo pro professor

-- Professor podemos armar um jogo agora meu time contra o dele?

-- claro,tem que ser 5 pra cada lado

O time dele se arma todo mais o nosso faltava 2 e JR e flávio eram de outra escola,Nessa hora as duas garotas de dirigem até mim falam

-- Nós preenchemos os dois que faltam se pudermos claro

-- Claro que podem,Que posição vocês jogam?

-- No Ataque!! – As duas respondem juntas

-- Chamando garotas para jogar franqueiro – diz aquele chato me provocando

-- Vamos ver quem é melhor acaba 3 esse jogo

O Professor apita o começo do jogo e Sakura já parte pro ataque driblando um,Outro deu um carrinho e ela pulou tocando pra cadu que tocou de primeira pra Motoko que deu um balãozinho em um dos zagas e fez mensão de chutar mais mandando de letra pra rômulo que chegou dando um chutão pro gol,O goleiro salta em direção da bola e a bola passa batendo na trave,Sakura e Motoko vêem a bola e saltam juntas mandando uma bicicleta dupla...

GOOOOOLLLL

Todos ficam impressionados com a habilidade das duas jogadoras

O jogo recomeça aquele chato que chamado Kino partiu pro ataque correndo e quando viu cadu chegando no carrinho tocou pro seu companheiro que tocou de volta fazendo uma tabela,Passando por rômulo,E Motoko,Ele chega na área e diz

-- Não são só vocês que sabem dar chutões,ICE SHOOT

Ele chuta a bola que vem parecendo ser de gelo a bola vem com muita força nessa hora Sakura salta bloquando o chute e mandando pro rômulo,Após bloquear o chute ela caí em cima de mim

-- Ai

Nós ficamos cara a cara e ela se levanta um pouco envergonhada e volta pro jogo,Cadu saí driblando após um passe de rômulo,Ele usa seu High Speed Drible,E Passa por todos que nem um flecha e Passa pra rômulo que dá um chutão e a bola entra no ângulo

GOOOOOOOLLL

O Jogo recomeça e Kino dribla rômulo e passa pro companheiro que leva um carrinho de Sakura e Machuca o Pé

-- AAAHHHH MEU PÉ

-- Calma,calma

O professor leva o aluno até a cadeira

-- Está tudo bem

-- Sim está,Só que acho que acabou o jogo pra mim

-- Eu jogo no lugar dele

Aparece um jogador muito conhecido como Eagle Wild,Ele era Hikaru Matsuyama e jogava pelo Furano,time que enfrentaríamos semana que vem,Kino cobra a falta passando pra Matsuyama que dribla todos,E chega na entrada da área

-- Olhe meu melhor chute,EAGLE SHOOT

A bola vinha muito rápida na minha direção,Eu dou um enorme salto,E consigo tocar com a ponta dos dedos na bola mais ela passa

GOOOOOOOLLL

Eu caio e vejo Matsuyama se aproximar e pensei que ele ia dizer algo como "Toma-le não defendeu né?" ou então "Muito fraco" mais pra minha supresa ele diz

-- Hey goleiro,Belo Salto,tomara que na próxima você consiga defender meu chute da próxima

Eu me levanto e dou um sorriso

-- Pode crer da próxima eu defendo

O Jogo recomeça com Cadu tocando pra sakura que driblou 3 inclusive Kino,Ele chegou na entrada da área e chutou,A bola passou pelo goleiro e...Matsuyama bloqueia o chute na linha,Rômulo chega mandandando de voleio,Mais Matsuyama bloqueia por pouco com o ombro,Cadu manda de bicicleta mais Matsuyama bate um pé na trave e volta bloqueando a bola novamente e Motoko chega de peixinho entrando com bola e tudo bão dando pra Matsuyama bloquear

GOOOOOOOOOOLLLL

Fim de jogo

Aquele chato do kino e sua gangue foram embora e Matsuyama veio comprimentar nosso time

-- Parabéns vocês todos jogam bem,Essa foi só uma desmonstração,nos veremos no jogo semana que vem Ok?

-- Ok – Nós três dizemos juntos

-- Ah e vocês Sakura e Max,Fazem um belo casal

Nós dois ficamos vermelhos

-- Casal não..Não...Não...Nos conhecemos hoje – ambos ficamos enrolados

-- Jura?Pelo jeito que se olharam aquela hora,Mais se é assim está bem agora vou voltar pra sala

A Aula acaba e nós voltamos pra sala,Nada de Mais aconteceu e depois que acabou a aulas cada um fomos pra casa mais no caminho,Eu encontrei Com um dos Grandes dos jogadores brasileiros que eu era Fã,ROBERTO HONGO

-- Roberto Hongo Aqui?

-- Olá garoto,Max né?Eu vi você Jogar contra o Toho

-- Oque faz aqui roberto?

-- estou Hospedado na casa do Tsubasa pro meu tratamento

-- Aquele Tsubasa do Nankatsu?

-- Sim

-- Pode me dar um autografo?

-- Claro

Ele deu um atografo no meu caderno e eu fui pra casa e encontrei um bilhete dizendo,"Fui no mercado volto já ass: Mamãe" Eu subo e começo a jogar meu vídeo Game..

Continua...


	6. Dragons x Furano

Dragons Vs Furano Matsuyama The eagle Wild

Algumas semanas Haviam se passado desde que eu conheci Motoko e Sakura, Motoko apesar de ser séria e parecer meio zangada é um boa pessoa e uma boa amiga, Já Sakura é Divertida,Legal, engraçada e parece um pouco comigo,nessa semana eu fui junto com ela assistir o jogo Furano x Toho, E o Cadu disse que agente estava namorado Aff,Só deixa eu pegar aquele muleque,O jogo foi interresante a Vitória foi do Furano por 3x1,Umas das jogadas mais bonitas do jogo foi do Matsuyama,Ele dribou 3 zagueiros,Cortou Kojiro,deu um balãozinho no outro zagueiro e quando o volante foi pra cima de Matsuyama ele mandou um Eagle Shoot que ninguém viu a bola,eu fiquei impressionado com esse chute,Amanhã eu irei enfrentar o furano tomara que eu tenha sorte...A coisa mais estranha foi que maria nem olhava mais na minha cara,oque será que está havendo...Melhor eu ir dormir e parar de pensar nessas coisas,melhor eu começar a escrever em vez de só pensar...

No outro dia eu acordei com minha mãe me chamando

-- Filho!!Filho acorda vai tomar um café daqui a pouco você vai ter um jogo

-- Hã,Mãe que horas são

-- São 11:00 levanta vai

Eu me levanto vou tomar café pego minha bolsa com o uniforme e vou andando

-- Mãe estou indo Tchau,Assista o jogo viu?

-- Eu vou assistir filho

Eu vou correndo pro CT e todos os jogadores já estavam lá

-- Demorou ein Max?

-- deixa pra lá JR

Eu me visto e foi em direção ao Campo e encontro com Hikaru Matsuyama

-- Boa sorte Max

-- Eu digo o mesmo Matsuyama

O Eu peço cara e dá cara e eu peço Bola e o Matsuyama campo de Baixo,Eu me dirijo ao gol e o jogo começa,Flavio Avança pelo meio de campo e um zagueiro vem dando um carrinho nele,Ele salta e toca pra Cadu que avança dominando a bola,Dois zagueiros marcam cadu,Ele dá um elástico no primeiro e um corte no segundo chegando perto da área,Ele toca pra JR que chega dando um chutão,O goleiro dá um enorme salto a bola passa pelo Goleiro mais a bola passa Rente a Trave e vai pra fora

O goleiro cobra o tiro-de-meta tocando pra um dos zagueiros,O Zagueiro toca pra Matsuyama,Que sai correndo pro Ataque e Dribla O volante e 2 zagueiros,Cadu e rômulo correm em direção do Matsuyama,E Aplicam um carrinho Duplo,Mais Matsuyama salta E Chuta,Eu Salto na bola e Espalmo ela,Um dos Atacantes vem correndo e Cabeceia a bola e...Oque! JR Salta bloqueando a bola de voleio,Um dos zagas domina e chuta pra frente,Rômulo recebe e sai correndo passando pelo meio dos zagueiros,Ele se prepara pra chutar...Matsuyama rouba a bola e rômulo Chuta o Ar,Que incrível, Matsuyama toca pra um dos meio-campistas que corta flavio e devolve pra Matsuyama que dá um chutão da intermediaria,Eu salto e Agarro a bola e caio no chão em seguida

-- Isso!

Jogo A bola pra Flavio que Dribla dois meio-campistas e Passa pra Cadu

-- Rômulo Vamos lá

Nesse momento eles saem Fazendo uma tabela,Um Zaga tenta cortar a tabela mais não consegue,Outro zaga tenta mais nada,Outro também tenta e a bola passa por ele,A bola chega alta em Rômulo,Ele salta pra aplicar uma bicicleta,Nessa hora Matsuyama também salta E bloqueia com uma Bicicleta,Quem será que vai vencer?A bola sobe muuuito Alto,Flavio vem correndo e Cabeceia,Mais o goleiro do Furano salta e Agarra A bola,Ele manda a bola pra Matsuyama que,toca pra um meio-campo que devolve pra Matsuyama,Rômulo vem correndo e dá um carrinho tomando a bola,Ele corre Sozinho e fica frente a frente com o goleiro,Rômulo da um chutão e...A bola esplooode na trave,E volta,E Matsuyama domina a bola e corre pra frente,JR disputa a bola,E Matsuyama Manda uma Carretinha,Cadu Vai no corpo,Matsuyama puxa a bola pro Lado e Cadu no vazio,Flavio e Mais um Zaga Vêm no carrinho mais matsuyama salta

-- Eu vou marcar agora ninguem vai me parar Agora!

Outros 3 Zagueiros disputam mais matsuyama passa por um,dá um drible da vaca em outro e um Elástico em outro,E chega na intermediaria

-- Lá vai EAGLE SHOOT

A bola vem muito Alta e Rápida na minha direção parençendo o vôo de uma águia,Eu me concentro me Preparo e Salto na bola,A bola passa por mim sem dar chance de eu defender..

GOOOOOOOOLLLL

Matsuyama vem até mim e diz

-- Max Belo salto,Da Próxima você defende

Ele me ajuda a levantar e leva a bola até o meio-campo,O Jogo recomeça com Cadu correndo pro Ataque

-- High Speed Drible

Ele chega na área rapidamente e ninguém vê ele passando de tão rápido que corria,Ele chega na entrada da área e...

-- OVER HEAT SHOOT

A bola sobe muito alto e cai bruscamente,A bola passa pelo goleiro e...Matsuyama Bloqueia a bola,JR Vem correndo e...

--- SWORD SHOOT

A bola vai como uma espada a fiada e Matsuyama põe o pé no chão corre pro outro lado e bloqueia com o ombro,Rômulo Chega de voleio, Matsuyama bate o pé na trave volta e bloqueia com a cara,Flavio vem correndo e...

-- FLYNG SHOOT

A bola vai como se estivesse voando mais o goleiro pula e espalma a bola pro alto,Em seguida Matsuyama tira a bola de Bicicleta mandando ela pro meio de campo,Um dos atacantes corre pro Ataque,Dribla um Zagueiro e quando vai chutar...Jefferson vem correndo e manda um Tech Bloq jogando o Atacante longe...PÍÍÍÍ,O Juiz Marca falta,Um Atacante e Matsuyama se preparam pra chutar,O Atacante vai correndo,E a barreira pula,Ele pula por cima da bola e Matsuyama manda um...

-- EAGLE SHOOT

A bola vem como uma águia muito rápida no canto esquerdo e passa por debaixo da barreira,Eu salto mais a bola passar por mim e...NA TRAVE..Com a pancada do Chute a Bola estoura no ar

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

O Juiz apita o final do Primeiro tempo

Furano 1 x 0 Dragons

No Vestiário

Técnico – Vocês tem que marcar aquele jogador Matsuyama,ele joga muito bem e pode representar um perigo maior,Jéferson vc marca ele ok?

-- Ok Técnico

Voltamos ao jogo,O jogo começa com matsuyama partindo pro Ataque,Jefferson vem correndo e Usa tech bloq derrubando Matsuyama sentado,jefferson toca pra Rômulo que parte correndo sozinho pro ataque com matsuyama atrás dele,Ele chega na intermediaria e...

-- Agora eu marco,Cyclone Shoot

A bola vai girando causando um enorme cyclone,Ela passa por matsuyama que havia tentado Bloquear,O goleiro Salta na tentativa de defender mais..GOOOLLLL

Rômulo comemora junto com cadu

O Jogo recomeça

Matuyama parte pro ataque cortante 3 Zagas e chutando,Eu salto na direção da bola e defendo,Eu mando pro JR que Toca pra Cadu que recebe na intermediaria e Chuta,Mais Matsuyama intercepta o Chute E toca pra um dos Meio-campistas,Mais Flavio intercepta com um carrinho E manda um chutão,O goleiro Salta e Defende,O goleiro dá um chutão pra frente,Um atacante domina e toca pra outro que dá um chutão e eu defendo, e jogo pra um dos Zagas que manda pra Flavio que joga a bola embaixo das pernas de um dos zagas,Ele se prepara pra chutar mais toca de calcanhar pra JR que manda um chutão e a bola mais no ângulo,Mais o goleiro consegue saltar lá e desvias com a ponta dos dedos jogando pra escanteio,Flavio cobra o escanteio E rômulo E cadu aplicam uma bicicleta dupla,Matsuyama Aplica uma bicicleta pra Bloquear

Os dois – vai entrar

-- Não vou deixar

A bola sobe beeeeeeeeem alto,Quando ela desce o goleiro soca a bola pra frente,Flavio que estava fora da área dá um chutão mais a bola passa Rente a trave

-- Droga como pude errar esse chute

Matsuyama vai até flavio e diz

-- Não se maltrate assim,qualquer um podia errar

-- tem razão

O goleiro cobra o tiro de meta e Matsuyama recebe a bola e Dribla 3 zagueiros de uma vez,Ele chega na intermediaria e...

-- Vai max Segura,EAGLE SHOOT

A bola vem voando como uma águia

-- Agora eu defendo YAAAH

Eu Salto e Consigo segurar a bola bem firme no peito

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

O Juiz Apita o fim do Jogo

Dragons 1 x 1 Furano

Matsuyama vem até mim e diz

-- Hey Max bom Jogo,Você tem futuro

-- Você também joga Muito bem Matsuyama,Seu chute é poderoso

-- Cadu e Rômulo também são muito bons,Agora vou comemorar o empate,Tchau pessoal

Ele vai correndo pro vestiário

Eu vou também junto com o time,No caminho de volta pra casa encontro com Motoko e Sakura,Sakura corre na minha direção e pula em cima de mim

-- Você jogou muito bem Max

Motoko vê aquela situação e diz

-- Ou dá pra deixar o agarramento pra mais tarde?

Ambos ficamos vermelhos e nos separamos

-- Eaí Max oque vai fazer Agora?

-- eu vou descansar em casa porque?

-- Nada vamos dar uma volta por aí vai,O rômulo e o cadu vão junto

-- ta bom ta bom

Então vou sendo arrastado pelas duas,E encontro com Rom e Cadu então vamos num parque e ficamos os 4 comendo Pizza

Continua...


	7. O convite

Max convida Sakura para Sair

Depois de comer Um pizza com meus amigos eu me despedi deles e fui pra casa,No caminho encontrei com Maria e fui falar com ela

-- Maria?Tudo bem...?

-- Sai Daqui Max,Não fala Comigo!!!!!

-- Oque foi que eu Fiz?

Maria Vira e dá um tapão na minha cara com tanta força que eu caio no chão e fico com uma marca no rosto,Ela se vira e vai embora e eu fico sentado lá vendo ela ir embora

-- maria...Não entendi porque ela fez isso

Eu me levanta e massageio o rosto que tinha ficado a marca,E vou andando pra casa e no caminho vejo Kino no campinho jogando com os amigos deles,Eu desvio o caminho pra não arrumar confusão com aquele idiota e chego em casa e encontro minha mãe me esperando

-- Oi filho,Por que Demorou?

-- É porque eu fui comer pizza com a Sakura e...

-- Com A sakura!!!Ai que lindo meu filho foi sair com a namoradinha dele

-- não...Mãe não é isso...É que a Sakura e a Motoko

-- As Duas!!!Olha meu filho arrasando corações

-- Não...mãe não é isso é que depois do jogo as duas me arrastaram pra comer uma pizza junto com o rômulo e o cadu – nessa altura da conversa eu já parecia um pimentão bem vermelho

-- Ah bom foi comemorar jogo né?Ah filho vai descansar então

Eu subo pro meu quarto e começo a assistir TV e estava passando as Novidades do torneio Juvenil alemão,E Estava mostrando Que o time Grunwald estava em primeiro da Tabela,Os melhores jogadores do time Eram um tal de Schneider e um jogador chamado Herman Kaltz,Estava vendo esse jogador jogar,Schneider correu pro ataque sozinho,Cortou um zaga pra direita,Cortou outro pra esquerda,Jogou a bola em baixo das pernas de outro,E de muito longe do Gol mandou um Chute Incrível,A bola parecia pegar Fogo quando ele chutou,Depois eu estava vendo que um jogador cobrou escanteio,E o goleiro afastou a bola um pouco ruim,O jogador Kaltz Chegou de ELEMENTO SURPRESA E deu um chutão que a bola passou por todos e entrou por de baixo das pernas do goleiro,Eu vi eles jogarem e me surpreendi com a Habilidade dessa Dupla,Nesse momento eu pensei quantos jogadores Habilidosos existem no mundo,Eu mudei de canal e não estava passando nada de interessante,Fiquei assistindo TV e quando dei por Mim era 8:00 da Noite,Eu tomei um Banho e fiquei jogando vídeo-Game Até umas 10:00 da noite Depois eu fui Dormir,Durante a noite sonhei com 4 Jogadores Misteriosos que jogavam muito bem e driblavam e o goleiro deles não levava nenhum gol,Eu acordei assustado depois desse sonho,Olhei no relógio e eram 8:30,Eu corri pra me trocar pra escola pois o ônibus ia chegar as 9:00,Consegui chegar a tempo e entrei no ônibus e vi rômulo e Cadu conversando

-- Oi Rômulo,Ou Cadu

-- Oi Max – Os dois respondem aos mesmo tempo

-- Do que estão falando!

-- Nada de mais falando de garotas hehe

-- Garotas?

-- Sim porque Max vai falar que gosta da fruta?

-- Fica de Zuera Vai Cadu

Nós seguimos conversando até Que Motoko e Sakura entram no ônibus e só tinham 2 Lugares,Motoko senta em na frente de Cadu e Sakura senta ao meu lado que era o que era o único lugar que tinha

-- Oi Max tudo bem?

-- Tudo Sakura como vai

-- Eu estou bem,Você viu o Campeonato Alemão Juvenil ontem

-- vi aqueles dois jogadores Kaltz e Schneider,Jogam bem

-- Aquele Jogador Kaltz e o Schneider são Bonitinhos

-- Você acha?Eu descordo totalmente

-- Claro né seu Bobo, Você é Homem se concordasse comigo eu estranharia

-- Haha Você está certa

Vamos conversando até chegar na escola o ônibus para e todos descem até chegar na sala,todos sentamos e o professor diz

-- Hoje teremos uma surpresa na escola,Um cinema grátis pros Alunos,Temos 3 Opções de filme pra Vermos,Temos a Animação Carros, O filme de terror "O grito",E o filme de romance "Um lugar chamado Notting Hill"

Todos escreveram num papel,Eu pensei em escrever o filme de terror,Mais acabei colocando a animação,o professor recolheu todos os papeis e Disse

-- O Ganhador foi o filme de terror,Vamos todos lá pra fora assistir

Nós fomos pro Pátio Interno que era umas 10x maior que minha antiga escola,todos sentamos em cadeiras e a Sakura sentou do meu lado e do lado da Sakura a motoko,E do meu outro lado o cadu e do lado do cadu o Rômulo,A Sessão começou e derrepente em uma das cenas de terror A Sakura deu um pulo e segurou na minha mão,Eu fico muito vermelho com esse ato,Depois de alguns segundos Ela percebe oque estava fazendo e solta minha mão,Nessa altura Metade da sala contando Rômulo,Cadu e Motoko já tinham visto,Depois que o filme acabou fomos para o Recreio,E o Lanche era especial,era Hambúrguer,Batata frita,Refrigerante e Sorvete depois de sobremesa

-- Motoko

-- Que foi Max?

-- Porque estão dando todas essas coisas?

-- Não sabe?Hoje é o dia das crianças aqui no Japão

-- Sério nem Sabia hahaha

-- Haha Max você é mesmo sem cultura

-- depois agente se fala

-- Ok Max

Eu vou andando e sento no banco e fico comendo Quando cadu e rômulo se aproximam de mim

-- Eu vi em max

-- Viu oque Rômulo?

-- Você e a Sakura de Mãos dadas,Que romântico

-- Nada,não é bem que vocês estão pensando

-- Max eu sei que você esta Afim dela,Vai lá e chama ela pra sair

-- Vai logo Max

-- Ta bom ta nom

Eu vou andando até a Sakura

-- Sakura...

-- Fala Max

-- Você gostaria...Hã...de...Como direi...ir no Shopping ver um cinema comigo depois da escola?

-- Claro max

-- Ok te pego em casa depois da escola

-- Ok Max

Eu vou andando e volto pra onde eu estava e ela fica conversando com Motoko

-- Eaí Max Rançou pedaço?

-- Para de besteira Rom

O Sinal Toca e Todos voltamos pra casa,Eu me troco e dou uns 15 minutos e quando vou sai pra buscar Sakura minha mãe vem correndo e diz

-- Olha que bonitinho o primeiro encontro do meu filho lindo

-- Mãe...só vou sair com a Sakura

-- AAAIIII que lindo eu lembro do meu primeiro encontro com seu pai

-- Mãe agora tenho que ir

-- Filho quando voltar conta tudo

Eu vou andando até a casa de Sakura e toco a campainha,E nada,Eu toco de novo e...

Continua

Ae Pessoal


	8. Encrencas e descobertas

Encrencas e Descobertas

Após Tocar a Campainha umas três vezes saiu um homem enorme e disse

Pai de Sakura -- Olha qual é seu nome?

Max -- er...Max

Pai de Sakura -- Qual são seus Planos em relação a minha filha,Quantos anos tem,Que carreira pretende levar garoto

Max -- Sair com ela,16,Jogador de futebol...

Derrepente Sakura aparece com uma roupa linda rosa eu fico impressionado

Pai de Sakura -- Bom garoto tem umas regras que eu quero dizer se quem sair com a minha filha,Sem tocar,Sem beijar,Sem pensar em beijos,Sem pensar em toques,Olhar limitado a 3 Segundos por Olhada!Se você desrespeitar alguma dessas regras eu vou,YAAAH,te acertar onde dói,E volte as 9:00 em ponto,Se checar as 9:01 eu te mato

Max -- Ok

Fica tremendo que nem gelatina,Sakura vem correndo e começa a me puxar pelo braço mais eu solto o braço dela

Max -- Desculpa sakura eu não posso te tocar

Sakura -- Larga de ser bobo Max

Ela vai me puxando e nós vamos até o shopping andando,Durante o Passeio eu vi Cadu e motoko escondidos espiando atrás de uma coisa

Max -- Sakura espera um pouco aqui?

Sakura -- Ok

Eu me movi sorrateiramente sem deixar os dois ver e apareci de atrás dos dois que estavam escondidos

Max -- Podiam tentar se esconder melhor né?

Cadu -- AAAHHHHH max, Nós só viemos hã...chamar o Rômulo pra jogar bola,ele está naquela lanchonete tomando um suco de laranja

Max – Ah ok acredito

Eu continuo andando com Sakura até chegar no Shopping,Lá ficamos vendo as vitrines enquanto vamos para o cinema,como era dia das crianças todo tipo de brinquedo estava em ofertar sem falar nos vendedores chatos que nos cercavam anunciando as ofertas,era um pé no saco aturar todos aqueles chatos enquantos estávamos indo no cinema quando derrepente Sakura dá um grito

Sakura – TENTEN,SANAE que coincidência eu encontrar vocês duas aqui

Eram duas garotas eram morenas de olhos cor de chocolate, uma tinha o cabelo curto e a outra comprido q lhe batia no meio das costas com uma leve ondulação pareciam ser muito amigas de Sakura,Para o meu azar

Tenten – Sakura oque faz aqui

Sakura – Eu vim ver um filme

Sanae – Nós duas também

Tenten - Então vamos nós três

Max – Com licença

Como a mão no ombro de tenten,Ela num pulo puxa meu braço e me dá um golpe fazendo eu passar por cima dela e cair no chão de costas

Max – Aiiiiii

Sakura – Max!!Cuidado tenten eu vim com ele

Sanae – Desculpa atrapalhar seu encontro com seu namorado

Sakura – Não ele não é meu namorado,Eu só vim ver um filme com ele – Sakura fica vermelha

Tenten – Entendi!!

Tenten vem andando até mim e me ajuda a levantar

Max – Ai você parece uma Ninja,Que golpe

Tenten – Eu faço oque eu posso hahaha

Sakura – então vamos lá ver o filme

Sanae – Sim

Nós vamos andando com aquelas três conversando e eu fiquei lá atrás quieto enquanto as três conversavam,eu só ouvi umas palavras delas,nem diferenciei que eram

??? – Tsubasa... hahahaha...Sério...Que doido...foi muito legal

Eu continuei andando até que chegou no cinema aquelas três não paravam de conversar,Já tinha visto que meu encontro estava perdido,Continuamos andando e elas escolheram o filme,era uma animação eu nem vi o nome só segui aquelas 3,Entramos na sessão e elas sentaram uma do lado da outra e eu fiquei sozinho atrás dela

MaxPensando -- Que droga!!!! essas garotas tem que aparecer agora?

O filme vai indo quando eu me levanto e começo a ir para o Banheiro

Sakura – vai aonde max?

Max – vou no banheiro

Sakura – aahhh

Vou andando e entro no banheiro e quando saio esbarro com tenten

Max –Tenten?

Tenten – Eu vim comprar pipoca

Derrepente um Doido vem correndo e empurra nós dois que caímos numa porta preta

Max -- Xi...Essa era a saída de emergência?

Tenten – Sim

Max – Temos que achar a entrada de volta pro shopping vamos

Vamos correndo e entramos na primeira porta que vemos mais só que não vimos a Placa "Auditorium do cinema" Saímos atrás da tela do cinema,Do outro lado todos viram nossas sombras lá

Sakura – aqueles são Max e Tenten?

Sanae – Acho que são,Parecem que se meteram em outra confusão,ai ai

Nos vamos andando procurando a saída quando um dos funcionários aparece

Cai no chão

Funcionário – Oque vocês fazem aqui?

Tenten – Corre

Eu me levanto e Corro na direção da porta que estava atrás dele e Tenten vem junto,Eu e tenten nos olhamos e fazemos "sim" com a cabeça e falamos ao mesmo tempo quando o cara pula pra nos pegar

Os dois – tente pegar nós de uma vez

Cada um de nós saltamos cada um de um lado e damos um mortal cada um com sua técnica de luta,O cara fica no vácuo e cai no chão,Nós saímos correndo pela porta e conseguimos voltar para a sala do cinema

Max – Ufa que confusão

Sakura e Sanae estavam nos esperando com aquelas cara de quem viu passarinho verde

Max – que foi?

Sakura – eu vi vocês dois lá atrás

Tenten – hehe foi um acidente

Sanae – Eu sei,eu sei melhor irmos embora desse cinema,vocês já aprontaram demais

Max – hehe

Nós vamos andando e damos uma passada na praça de alimentação pra comer algo,Em ouço um cara dizer

Cara – Olha aquela cara,Pegando 3 de uma vez,ta podendo

Eu ignoro aquele cara e continuo comendo,Quanto estávamos voltando vimos que era ainda 5:00 da tarde,então resolvemos ir em outro lugar,Fomos no Kick bola Urbana,O Parque temático do futebol,Fomos Na maquina de goleiros,Uma maquina mandou varias bolas e eu não levei nenhum gol,depois fomos em uma maquina que dispara bola aí tinha que matar no peito e fazer uma bicicleta,Sakura não perdeu nenhuma bola ainda furou a rede,Depois fomos jogar futebol Underground,Contra um time aleatória 4x4,Tenten e sanae aceitaram jogar apesar de não saberem,Eu vi que o time adversário era o time do kino,aquele chato estava aqui?

Kino – Max agora é assim?Só joga junto com garotas hahaha

Max – cala boca Kino e vamos jogar

O jogo começa,Sakura toca pra mim que avanço e uso a parede para auxiliar um drible,Eu toco pra sakura que joga a bola embaixo das pernas de Kino,Os caras que estavam assistindo gritam OLÉ,Ela toca pra mim e eu marco no golzinho pequeno que estava lá,O jogo recomeça,Kino avança mais eu roubo a bola dele e manda muito alto pra tente,Ela por sua vez apóia a mão no não e manda pra frente e a bola cai no pé de Sanae que quando ia chutar Kino veio com um Jogo de corpo,E outro cara também,Após a pancada sanae sai meio tonta e outro cara completo com um carrinho bem na canela da pobre sanae

Sanae – AAAIIIIIIIII

Ela cai chorando por causa da dor

Max – Kino precisava fazer isso com a garota?

Kino – Haha Max seu idiota,Nunca mais jogue junto com garotas

Eu avanço em cima dele mais um dos Funcionário nos separam e leva para fora do Underground Soccer,E ele cuida da perna de Sanae,Kino aparece junto com Maria

Kino – Se ferrou Mane

Eu levanto e vou até ele

Max – Kino vc...

Eu sou interrompido por maria

Maria – Max se toca seu idiota,Deixe o kino em paz e fim de papo

Max – Mais maria eu pensei que..

Maria – Que eu gostava de você?Que era sua amiga?haha se toca seu idiota,Pensa que eu iria querer algo com você?Se toca meu,vai passear que você ganha mais,E se pensa que você era pelo MENOS meu amigo mude de idéia,E se não mudar eu mesmo te bato

Max -- ...

Kino – falou bonito maria

Os dois vão andando e eu fico lá parado

Sakura – Max?

Max – ela era minha melhor amiga,A primeira pessoa que eu conheci nessa país,E agora ela fala assim comigo

Sakura – Calma Max,Não seja bobo você tem eu,O rômulo,O cadu,E o pessoal do time

Dou um sorriso e olho nos olhos dela

Max – você está certa Sakura

Derrepente tenten corta todo o clima

Tenten – desculpe incomodar mais são 8:40

Max – 8:40 SEU PAI VAI ME MATAR SAKURA VAMOS RÁPIDO

Sakura – Sanae e tenten vocês vem?

Tenten – não nós vamos mais tarde tchau

Sanae – Tchau Max Tchau sakura

Eu me despeço das duas e saio correndo,E Olho no relógio 8:55,Continuamos correndo e chegamos na rua era 8:55:03 Segundos,corremos e quando deu 9:00 em ponto eu toquei a campainha,o pai de sakura abre a porta e diz

Pai – Pontual em garoto,Trouxe minha filha bem em casa

Nós nos olhamos e sorrimos um pro outro aliviados,Derrepente eu ouço um som estranho e o pai dela sai correndo pra cozinha,Sakura entra na casa e se vira pra mim e diz

-- Obrigado max,A muito tempo eu não me divertia assim

Ela dá um beijo no meu rosto e entra,Eu sai andando e cantando feliz da vida

-- A água a cantar,Á água cantar,Minha vida a se alegrar e deslizooDeslizo no chão A brincar,Feliz agora eu sou, Pois legal estou,laralaralaralara

Eu vou andando e quando entro em casa minha mãe pula em cima de mim

Mãe – Max filho como foi?Se divertiu?

Max – Sim mãe,Eu fui ao shopping,vi um filme,depois fui no parque temático do futebol e agora estou aqui

Mãe – Max esquece um pouco o futebol né,devia ter dado uns amassos nela lá no cinema mesmo

Max – MÃE!!!! To imaginando você com o Papai

Mãe – Nem te conto filho

Max – eu vou descansar mãe

Mãe – ta bom filhote

Eu subo e tomo um banho em seguido resolvo ver TV,E vejo que no Domingos juvenil tinha um novo jogador chamado santana,eu estava vendo ele jogar,Ele correu pro ataque sozinho,fitou um zaga pra direita,fitou outro pra esquerda,Deu um drible-da-vaca no volante,Ele virou de costar pro ultimo Zaga e fez um drible estranho parecia um chapéu virado de costas,O narrador disse que se chamava "O giro de Santana" De fora da área ele deu um chute chamado "águia de ouro" A bola foi muito forte,E entrou,fiquei espantado com a Habilidade daquele jogador,Depois de ver isso eu desliguei a TV e fui dormir com a cabeça meio cheia

Continua


	9. Portuguese Star team Ataca

Amistoso contra o Meiwa:A portuguese Star Team Ataca

Eu Havia Acabado acordar,No outro dia eu tinha tido meu encontro com Sakura,Eu olhei no Relógio e eram 11:00,Na outra noite eu estava relmente cansado pra dormir tanto,eu desço tomo meu café da manhã e também um banho e escobo os dentes,depois de fazer tudo isso eu resolvo olhar meus e-mails e tinham 3 novos,2 Eram publicidade,Essas porcaria enchiam o saco até aqui,mais o terceiro era do técnico do time E dizia

"Prezados Jogadores no dia 13,Após o dia das crianças Haverá um Amistoso contra o Meiwa pra testar os novos reforços do mesmo,O jogo será as 3:00 da tarde,Compareçam

Osengawa Mizuro"

-- Meiwa?Esse time não tem craques faz tempo,devem ter contratado alguns jogadores bons

Depois de ler o E-mail eu Vejo que eram 12:00,E hoje era Sábado,eu resolvo ir para o CT do Dragons para treinar um pouco,Pego minha bolsa e vou correndo para o CT

Mãe – Max,Vai aonde?

Max – Vou treinar Mãe

Mãe – Ah Hoje é sábado dá para parar de pensar um pouco em futebol e ir paquerar alguma garota?

Max – Mão Hoje tem jogo

Mãe – Ok depois eu vou assistir

Eu vou correndo pro CT aproveitando pra fazer o Alongamento pro Jogo,Eu Chego E vejo que estavam todos os jogadores lá treinando

Jefferson – Finalmente você chegou cedo ein Max

Max – hehe

Cadu – Oi Max,Vamos jogar Hoje eu estou inspirado

Max – Ok

Rômulo – Esse Baixinho Maluco ta jogando melhor que eu hoje

Max – Vamos ver,Todo o Time Contra o Cadu

Cadu – BAIXINHO É A MÃE

Max – Calma cadu ele tava só brincando

Cadu – Vamos,O time todo contra mim

Eu me Posiciono com gol,Cadu fica no meio de campo com a bola,O jogo começa e cadu avança pra frente Flavio e Jefferson Avançam com um carrinho,Cadu salta e passa Pelos Dois,Ele continua avançando e 4 zagas, O volante e 2 dos atacantes vão em cima dele

Cadu – HIGH SPEED DRIBLE

Cadu com seu High speed Drible passa pelos 7 com uma velocidade incrível,Rômulo vai em cima de Cadu

Rômulo – Vamos ver que é melhor Cadu

Cadu – Vamos

Cadu Finge que vai pra esquerda mais vai pra direita indo pra esquerda jogando pra direita indo pra esquerda mais indo pra direita gingando pra esquerda,Mais indo pra direita indo pra esquerda pulando pra direita e voltando pra esquerda mais dando uma carretilha,Se eu que estava no gol fiquei confuso imagina o rômulo,Com esse drible rômulo ficou tonto e caiu no chão,Cadu avançou e mandou de Fora da área

Cadu – OVER HEAT SHOOT

A bola começa a subir e cai bruscamente,Eu salto para defender,Quando chego perto dá bola Cadu consegue vir correndo e Manda um voleio Interceptando minha defesa,A bola Parece que ia pra fora,mais ela cria uma curva enorme e entra

Goollll

Todos ficam impresionados com a habilidade do cadu

Rômulo – Eu falei que esse Baixinho estava inspirado,hahha

Cadu – Aahhh eu te pego rom

Rômulo começa a fugir de rômulo e eles ficam correndo em volta do campo e o técnico aparece

Mizuro – Time O jogo vai acontecer em 1 hora,Então já vão entrando no ônibus para ir para o Estádio

Todos vão pro ônibus e Chegamos no Estádio do Nankatsu FC,Os jogadores do Meiwa já estavam lá,Todos se posicionam no campo e ficamos treinando uns chutes a gol,Eu vou até o meio de campo e vejo o capitão do Meiwa,Na camiseta estava escrita C. Ronaldo,Eu penso e nunca tinha visto aquele jogador na vida,Eu peço coroa e ganho,Eu escolho começar com a bola,eu me posiciono no gol e o jogo começa com rômulo recebendo a bola e avançando,Ele dribla um zaga e passa pra cadu,Nesse mesmo momento um jogador do meiwa chamado Julian ross Intercepta o passe e parte pro contra-ataque,ele passa pro C.Ronaldo que dá 3 lençois em seguida nos zagueiros e cruza pra um jogador chamado K máster que manda um Chutão,Eu salto e agarro a Bola,Realmente eles eram muito bons,Eu jogo a bola para JR que Passa para cadu,Cadu avança sozinho,2 Zagas tentam ir no corpo ele dribla os dois,Julian vem no carrinho e cadu Salta passando por ele,K Vem no ombro,Cadu dribla e cruza dentro dá área para flavio que toca de cabeça para rômulo que Dá uma Bicicleta,O goleiro do outro time chamado Tiago dias salta e segura com uma única mão a bola

Rômulo – Ele conseguiu defender minha bicicleta

Tiago – haha este guarda-redes não levará nenhum golo

Pelo sotaque dele ele parecia ser português,e os jogadores K máster,Cristiano ronaldo,Tiago dias e Julian ross pareciam ser todos portugueses,Eles deviam ser a famosa...

Max – Portuguese Stars team

Jefferson – Oque Max?

Max – nada não

O goleiro joga pra um dos zagas que toca pra julian,Julian avança e 3 zagueiros tentan dar um carrinho,ele dribla cada um individualmente com uma enorme velocidade e Passa pra C.Ronaldo,CR avança E dribla 1 Zagueiro,Rômulo E cadu dão Um carrinho Juntos,CR salta por cima dos dois e continua avançando,Ele dribla mais 1 zaga e jefferson vai em cima dele

Jefferson – TECH BLOQ

Cr dá um lençol em Jefferson e passa,Ele continua avançando e o volante dá um carrinho e ele passa,Ele avança na minha direção,Eu saio correndo igual um louco para tentar pegar a bola,Mais ele Dá uma carretilha em mim,E entra com Bola e Tudo

GOOOOLLLLL

CR – Não desisto, eu posso driblar todos até o Guarda-Redes

Max – Droga

O jogo recomeça e Cadu recebe de Rômulo e avança,Derrepente cadu e rômulo só vêem um ao outro e começa uma super tabela passando por todos,Cadu recebe de fora dá área E manda

Cadu – OVER HEAT SHOOT

A bola começa a subir bruscamente e tiago acha que a bola vai sair

Tiago – haha Muito ruim esse remate

A bola desce bruscamente e Tiago Leva um susto mais não consegue defender

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL

Taigo – que tipo de remate é esse

Cadu – é meu Over heat shoot

O jogo recomeça,CR avança e passa pra Julian,Julian Dribla um zaga,Flavio vem no ombro e derruba Julian correndo por Ataque,Mais flávio perde para um zaga que passa pra CR,Ele sai correndo e dribla um zaga,Rômulo vem no carrinho e Cr coloca a bola pro lado deixando no chão e correndo pro ataque,Ele toca e a bola passa por todos e chega no pé de K máster

K-- Agora não vais conseguir parar o meu Shoot Of Balck Dragon X

Ele Manda um chutão forte e parecia um dragão vindo na minha direção,Jefferson salta para bloquear mais é derrubado,Eu salto e o chute era mais forte que o chute começa a me empurrar e me derruba

GOOOOLLLLLL

Fim do primeiro tempo

Meiwa 2 x Dragons 1

O jogo recomeça no segundo tempo

CR avança pelo meio,Mais cadu rouba a bola muito rápido,Ele avança e dribla os 4 zagueiros muito rápido,Chega na área de tiago Dias E chuta,Tiago agarra a bola no peito,ele chuta pra frente,Flavio sobe no ombro de JR e pula bloqueando e bola e passando no ar mesmo pra rômulo,Rômulo avança chuta,Tiago salta e defende,Ele dá um chute pra frente E Tiago Recebe Passando de bicicleta pra CR,CR dribla Jefferson e avança pela lateral,Ele cruza pra dentro dá área,Julian vem correndo mais eu no reflexo soco a bola,Um atacante vem correndo e chuta,Eu pego a bola e chuto pra frente,Cadu domina no Peito e dá um chapéu em um zagueiro que estava marcando ele,Depois dá um chapéu Em outro,Ele para a bola e joga em baixo das pernas de outro,e depois dá um drible da vaca em outro e um elástico em outro ficando cara-a-cara com Tiago,Ele tenta driblar mais a bola pega na mão de julian e sobe,Nessa hora Cadu salta gira e Manda de voleio,Sem chances para o goleiro

GOOOOOOOOLLLL

O jogo esta empatado,Julian toca pra CR que avança pelo meio e dribla dois,E Passa pra K máster que devolve pra ele,Cr Avança pela lateral E cruza pra dentro dá área,K máster Cabeceia...Eu espalmo a bola pra fora,Cr mesmo vai cobrar,Ele cobra,K máster finge que vai cabecear mais abaixa e dá um Corta-Luz em 3 zagas e em mim,Julian Pega de Bicicleta,Rômulo tenta bloquear mais a bola vai com efeito e

GOOOOOOOLLLLLL

Meiwa 3 x 2 Dragons

O jogo recomeça com cadu e romulo avançando,os dois vão fazendo tabela,Um zaga vem marcar rômulo,Mais ele domina após o passe de cadu e dá um lençol depois passando pra cadu que dá um elástico em um dos zagas e devolve,Romulo recebe fora da área

Rômulo – HORA DA CARTADA FINAL,CYCLONE...

Antes de rômulo completar seu Chute o Juiz Apita o fim de jogo

PÍÍÍÍ

Fim de jogo,Meiwa 3 x 2 Dragons

Nessa hora a portuguese Star vem até nosso time

K – Tu és um bom guarda-redes Max,E Cadu finta muito bem,E o rômulo é um ótimo rematador

Max – Na próxima nós venceremos

CR – Duvido muito

Cadu – É isso aí!!!

Depois nós descobrimos que aqueles portugueses eram ótimas pessoas e podiam ser bons amigos,nós fomos andando de volta pro CT e eu fui pra casa e no caminho encontrei sakura

Sakura – Que mal em max vocês perderam

Max – fizemos o possível

Sakura – Eu sei max,Agora você vai pra casa?

Max – sim eu estava pensando nisso

Sakura – Que nada vamos tomar um sorvete

Max – Ok Sakura vamos

Nós vamos andando até a sorveteria,E no caminho encontramos Sanae junto com Tsubasa

Tsubasa – Max,O goleiro do Dragons

Max – Sim,Prazer,você é o tsubasa né?

Tsubasa – sim eu vi o jogo contra o Meiwa você é um ótimo goleiro

Max – Obrigada

Sanae – vocês vão aonde?

Sakura – sorveteria

Sanae – Nós vamos no shopping

Sakura – Tchau depôis nos vemos

Nós vamos até a sorveteria e ficamos tomando sorvete até o final da tarde

Continua


	10. Dragons x Hanawa 1º Parte

Dragons x Hanawa: Rafuero The iron goalkeeper,Os irmãos acrobatas 1º Parte 

Depois de Tomar um sorvete com Sakura nós resolvemos ir ver qual grupo meu time Havia caído,E quando chegamos vimos um monte de gente

Max – hey oque é isso?

Pessoa – Estamos vendo os grupos,O Nankastsu caiu no mesmo grupo que Hirado,E toho

Max – Que grupo que o dragons caiu?

Garoto – No mesmo grupo que Hanawa e Toho,Aquele timinho de nada não passa,hahaha

Max – Hanawa e toho?O jogo é...HOJE??????

Sakura – Vocês acabaram de enfrentar o Meiwa,O jogo é daqui a 1:30

Max – Que droga tenho que voltar para o CT,Tchau sakura

Eu dou um beijo no rosto de sakura e saio correndo,Eu vejo Kino e o grupinho dele na minha frente

Kino – Aonde pensa que vai frangueiro

Max – Com licensa estou passando

Dou um salto e passo por cima dele

Kino – pessoal atrás dele

O Grupo todo dele sai correndo atrás de mim,Um em cima da bicicleta dá um salto mais eu me jogo e rolo no chão e ele cai num arbusto,Kino atira com o estilingue e eu me agaixo e o pedra bate em um poste e volte pegando na roda de outro de bicicleta fazendo ele cair,Eu dobro uma esquinha com eles ainda atrás de mim,um deles pega o skate de um cara e vai e acaba me alcançando,eu dou uma ombrada nele e jogo o skate pra trás no chão,o grupo de kino pula e o Skate chega aos pés do dono,Eu continuo correndo e atravesso a rua,por sorte o sinal pros carros passarem estava vermelho,Um pessoal de Kino incluindo o próprio que estava mais a frente atravessa o resto fica parado porque o sinal tinha ficado verde,E continuo correndo e passo em frente a casa de Motoko,Olho pra cima e ela estava treinando futebol no telado O.o que estranho,Continuo acelerando e passo em frente a casa do amigo do meu pai Gourry que me treinou pro jogo contra o Toho, Eu continuo correndo e vejo o CT lá longe,Eu continuo correndo com o pessoal atrás de mim e passamos em frente a biblioteca,Era só virar mais três esquinas e eu chegava lá,Eu continuo correndo e dobro a primeira esquina,O pessoal de Kino taca uma pedra e erra,eu viro outra esquina,estava quase lá, De repente eu vejo rômulo e cadu andando pro CT

Kino – Se não pegarmos o Max pegamos os amiguinhos dele

Max – cadu,Rômulo Corre

Cadu e rômulo – Ahn?

Eles vêem minha situação e começam a correr tabem

Rômulo – Oque você fez Max?

Max – Nada eles me odeiam mesmo

Cadu – Quantos te odeiam Max?

Max – Só contar esse pessoal se der tempo

Rômulo – Fala menos e corre Mais

Nós continuamos correndo e chegamos na porta do CT e entramos,Eles tentam entrar mais o segurança Barra eles

Max – Ufa escapamos agora vamos lá falar com o Técnico

Cadu – Ok

Nós vamos andando e o CT estava uma bagunça todos os jogadores reclamando com o Osengawa Mizuro o Técnico do time

Jefferson – Que história é essa de fazer um jogo no mesmo dia que o outro

JR – É que idéia é essa

Flavio – nem avisou A gente

Mizuro – Pessoal não é culpa minha,e esse jogo é pelo Campeonato vocês não podem faltar pois senão será por W.O

Jefferson – Ok,Se não fosse pelo Campeonato nós não iríamos

Mizuro – O ônibus sai em meia hora então vão se aquecendo

Mizuro vai andando e o time começa a treinar

Max – Ae pessoal que tal treinarmos ataques Laterais estamos precisando treinar isso

Time – certo Max

Flavio se Posiciona pra Cruzar,E dentro da área estavam,Cadu,Rômulo,JR,E pra defender estavam,Jefferson e Mais 2 Zagas,E fora da área ficaram 2 atacantes e 3 zagas

Flavio – LÁ VAI, Flying Pass

A bola vai voando pra área,Um Zaga tenta cortar mais..Incrivel a bola que parecia ir no peito dele desvia dele e chega no meio de rômulo e cadu,Um olha pro outro e faz que sim com a cabeça,Os dois saltam ao mesmo tempo e dão uma bicicleta Dupla

Cadu e romulo – OVER HEAD TWIN KICK

Jefferson – OVERHEAD TECH BLOCK

Jefferson dá uma bicicleta defensiva, Quem será que vai ganhar esse duelo, Rômulo e Cadu ou Jefferson,Os dois derrubam Jefferson e a bola vem com muito efeito pra mim

Max – FLYING DRAGON DEFENSE

Em bato os pés na trave e vôo em direção a bola como um dragão,Mais a bola cria um efeito Incrível e Entra

Gooolll

Max – Caramba esse sincronismo de vocês me assombra

Rômulo – hehe

O técnico aparece e leva todo o time no ônibus,Nós vamos até o Estádio do Hanawa,ele estava lotado de gente, todos esperando para ver o primeiro jogo do campeonato,Vários times estavam lá,Incluindo Toho , Nankatsu,Hirado,Hanawa,Musashi,izuma entre outros,Todos os times entraram em campo, Em peguei a bandeira do Dragons e levei a frente do time,

Narrador – E o campeonato Nacional vai começar,O Primeiro Jogo será Hanawa X Dragons

Os demais times saem enquanto os ajudantes levam a bandeira do dragons e Havia uma grande Bandeira do japão no centro do grama que eles também tiraram

Narrador – Dragons vêem com um grande time,as suas apostas são os 3 novatos Brasileiros, O goleiro Max, E os meio-campistas Rômulo E cadu,Também temos Flavio no Ataque e Como centro-Avante Jhonatan,Conhecido como JR, No Hanawa eles também apostam em 3 jogadores, por coincidência O goleiro também é Brasileiro,E se Chama Rafuero, E também os dois meio-campistas, Masao E Kazuo Tachibana, Conhecidos como os Irmãos acrobatas, E o jogo vai começar

Eu me dirijo ao centro do grama e peço cara,E dá coroa,O irmão tachibana pede bola e eu campo de cima,

O jogo começa,Kazuo toca pra masao que toca para um atacante,Ele avança e dribla 1 zaga, Depois dribla outro Zaga e chuta, Mais jefferson salta e Bloqueia o chute, Ele chuta pra frente e rômulo domina e dá um chapéu em um Zagueiro,Depois em outro,E em outro Que incrível, Oque,Um tachibana Lança o outro e ele vem em uma grande velocidade, Rômulo só tem tempo de saltar para não perder a perna nessa investida espetacular de Kazuo Tachibana,Os Dois Avançam , Masao toca pra Kazuo,Kazuo De volve, Jefferson dá um carrinho, Masao Salta e chuta, Eu salto e agarro a bola,Eu jogo a bola pra cadu

Cadu – HIGH SPEED DRIBLE

Ele sai driblando em grande velocidade e toca pra rômulo,Um zaga disputa com ele,Ele joga a bola embaixo das pernas do zaga,Ele cruza pra dentro da área, JR vem correndo e Manda

JR – LANCER VOLLEY

Ele manda um voleio incrível, A bola vai como se fosse uma lança Bem afiada, Mais Rafuero The iron goalkeeper Defende com uma única mão

Rafuero – Belo chute,Dá proxima tenta mandar um pouco mais forte pra ver se passa

JR – Oque! como ele pode defender com uma única mão

Ele joga a bola pra Kazuo que sai na velocidade driblando os 4 zagas e o volante,Ele se prepara pra chutar mais rômulo vem e rouba com um carrinho, Rômulo avança pra cima do Meia, Ele pedala e tira pra esquerda driblando, depois dá um lindo lençol no volante, Ele toca pra Cadu que devolve de letra, Um Irmão tachibana lança o outro novamente

Rômulo – Não vou Cair nesse truque novamente

Rômulo Salta e prende a bola entre as pernas e o tachibana continua indo e faz um Strike nos fotógrafos, Rômulo chega na entrada da área junto com Cadu

Rômulo E Cadu – LÁ VAI, OVER HEAT TWIN CYCLONE SHOOT

A bola vai criando um cyclone e sobe muito alto pra depois cair,Rafuero salta e tenta defender com os dois braços, A bola escapa e é...Oque Rafuero se vira e dá um voleio mandando a bola pra jefferson que toca para JR que manda de longe mesmo

JR – SWORD SHOOT

A bola vai como uma espada afiada passando por todos os jogadores e...Rafuero após o voleio se vira bate o pé no travessão indo na direção da bola no canto direito,a bola começa empurrar Rafuero mais ele usa o outro braço e defende caindo no chão

Rafuero – Caramba vocês me dão trabalho ein, Rômulo e cadu belo chute

Rafuero joga a bola pra Kazuo que toca pra um atacante,Que incrível ele drible Jefferson e cruza pra dentro da área, Kazuo Lança Masao que Cabeceia, Eu salto e espalmo a bola, O atacante cabeçeia e e...Romulo Salta a e bloqueia a bola com o rosto, Jefferson chuta a bola pra fora dá área, Flavio recebe bem adiantado e dribla os dois zagueiros, Ele chega na entrada da área e Chuta,Rafuero Mata a bola no peito ao invés defender, Flavio se irritada e vai em cima de rafueru e...Que incrível!!!! Rafuero joga a bola embaixo das pernas de Flavio que fica desconcertado, Depois rafuero toca a bola pra um zaga

Rafuero – Você pensa que só porque eu sou goleiro eu não sei driblar, Isso se chama julgar o livro pela capa

Masao recebe a bola os dois ficam um do lado do outro,E começa a fazer uma linda tabela, Que incrível, Os dois dão um chute Duplo, Eu salto mais não consigo agarrar, Cadu salta pra tentar bloquear mais não consegue

GOOOOOLLLLL

Fim do primeiro Tempo

Será que no Segundo tempo Dragons Consegue Virar o jogo?Será que alguém consegue marcar em rafuero, Será que eu vou parar de falar Será?vejam isso no próximo Capitulo de NOVAS LENDAS DO FUTEBOL


	11. Dragons x Hanawa 2º Parte

Dragons x Hanawa 2º Parte

No Vestiário

Max – Nós temos que Marcar aqueles dois jogadores,Apesar que dizem que o Hanawa tem uma arma Secreta,E que ele é Italiano então cuidado pessoal

Rômulo – Se essa "Arma Secreta" Entrar eu marco esse jogador,Cadu marca O Kazuo e jefferson o Mazao

Max – Nossa você devia ser o Capitão O.o

Rômulo – Hehe

Eu pego um Gatorade e tomo,Depois o time faz uma substituição, O Jogo começa,Rômulo toca pra Cadu que avança,Cadu toca pra rômulo,Kazuo Lança Masao Tachibana, Mais oque?...Romulo abre as pernas dando um corta luz em Masao,Flavio Recebe e Passa pra JR,Oque?JR toca de letra pra Cadu que devolve pra JR e toca de cabeça pra rômulo, Nossa que jogada,Rômulo prepara uma bicicleta dentro da área,Rafuero vai em cima,Mais oque?Romulo toca de voleio pra JR que dá um peixinho mais Rafuero segura JR e a bola,Flávio vem correndo e dá uma voadora em um dos pés de JR,E Cadu no outro Pé,Nossa que incrível,3x1,Os 3 Empurram a mão de rafuero e...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL

Nossa Que incrível a jogada desses 4,Eles conseguem marcar em Rafuero,The Iron Goalkepeer

Rafuero – Boa Jogada,Dá próxima eu defendo

O jogo recomeça,Kazuo recebe e avança,Cadu dá um carrinho e Kazuo Dribla e passa Para o Masao,Que avança e devolve para Kazuo,Que Para e joga a bola em baixo das pernas do zaga que incrível,Ele avança se prepara pra chutar...Mais oque Rômulo rouba a bola e Kazuo Chuta o Ar,La vai o contra ataque,Rômulo passa pra cadu,Que passa pra Jefferson,Que toca pra flávio,Lá via ele,Fitou um,Fitou outro mais oque...MASAO TACHIBANA rouba a bola e parte pro contra-ataque,Kazuo fica do Lado de Masao, La vão os tachibana para o ataque,novamente a linda tabela dos 2,jefferson tenta Parar os dois,Mais passa,Eles chegam na área,Jefferson volta correndo

Tachibana – VAI OS TACHIBANAS!!!

Eles dão um chute Duplo,A bola vem com muito efeito,Mais Rômulo bloqueia o chute,Um atacante vem na sobra de cabeça,Eu salto e defendo a cabeçada,Eu chuto a bola pra frente,Cadu domina a bola e dá um lençol em Masao,Depois outro Em Kazuo,E Chuta,Rafuero salta e defende com um braço...Nesse momento eu me lembro de meus treinos no Brasil com meu Pai,ele me fazia colocar pedras na perna pra defender,Dá pra perceber que o Rafuero Teve um treinamento parecido...derrepente alguém grita

CADU – MAX ACORDA

A bola vinha em minha direção e eu salto e defendo,eu toco a bola pra jefferson que toca pra frente e cadu avança com a bola,Ele dribla o volante,Dá um corte em um zagueiro,Rômulo e cadu ficam um do lado o outro

Romulo – Cadu e nossa vez

Cadu – vamos

Os dois só vêem um ao outro e começam fazer uma linda tabela,até dentro da área,Cadu domina a bola,Um zaga em vem cima,Cadu pedala e dribla,depois ele dá um lençol em outro zaga e chuta,Mais rafuero salta e defende,ele joga pra um zaga,Mais flávio avança e Domina a bola,Ele parte sozinho,dribla dois zagas,chega na área e...

Flavio – Flying shoot

A bola vai com muito efeito rafuero salta e é...Oque?Ele defendeu?Como é sortudo esse goleiro,Ele joga a bola pra Kazuo,Que avança,Rômulo vai em cima,Ele tenta tocar pra um meia mais cadu vem correndo em alta velocidade e intercepta partindo pro ataque,A torcida começa a gritar,PRESSÃO PRESSÃO, cadu toca pra rômulo que devolve de primeira,Cadu avança,Dribla um zaga e...

Cadu – Veja meu chute..OVER HEAT SHOOT

A bola some muito alto e desce bruscamente,Rafuero salta pra defender,A bola passa por rafuero...NA TRAVE,Com a pancada do chute a bola estoura,Rafuero pega uma bola nova e chuta,flavio novamente se adianta e pega a bola e avança,um zaga vai em cima dele,mais ele parte pro ataque driblando,ele finge dar um elástico, e passa o pé por cima da bola e aplica uma carretilha em um dos zagueiros,Ele chega na área e chuta,Mais rafuero salta e defende novamente,Rafuero toca pra um zaga,que toca pra um meia que avança e dribla o volante,ele manda pra masao,Ele dribla um zaga e cruza pra dentro da área,Kazuo manda uma bicicleta,eu salto e espalmo a bola,Um atacante pega no rebote,mais jefferson bloqueia na linha,Maso vem dando um chutão de fora da área e eu salto e agarro a bola,Eu chuta pra frente,flavio domina no peito e dá um lençol em maso e depois toca pra cadu que avança,ele pedala pra cima se Kazuo e dribla,Ele sai correndo igual um louco e aproveitando a velocidade chuta,Rafuero salta,mais pela força da bola ele espalma,Rômulo pega um voleio de primeira, Mais rafuero dá um voleio também e defende,Masao recebe bem adiantado e dribla o único zaga que tinha ficado atrás, ele chega na área e chuta,Eu junto os braços e dou um golpe na bola fazendo ela ir pra contra-ataque...

Max – Vamos falta um minuto ainda da tempo de ganhar

Flavio domina no peito e sem demora toca de bicicleta pra JR que manda seu...

JR – Sword Pass

A bola vai indo e um zaga tenta interceptar mais é derrubado,Rômulo recebe fora da área

Rômulo – La vai...CYCLONE SHOOT

A bola vai pro gol criando um cyclone com muito efeito,Um zaga tenta cortar mais não consegue,Masao Lança kazuo pra bloquear mais não consegue

Rafuero – O que é isso?Eu vou defender Iaaahhhh...

Rafuero salta pra tentar defender...A bola passa por ele e um zaga tenta bloquear na linha

GOOOOOOOOLLL

Píííííí

O juiz Apita o fim do jogo

Rafuero fica caído de joelhos no chão,Eu corro o campo todo e vou até ele

Max – Rafuero...

Rafuero – Ahn?

Max – você é bom no gol ein

Rafuero – haha é que eu treino muito

Ele se levanta

Max – Amigos?

Rafuero – Amigos!!

Ele aperta minha mão

Narrador -- olhem que gesto belo,os rivais apertando as mãos

Max – Não fique alegra não ein,eu sou muito melhor

Rafuero – Haha nem em sonhos

Max – agora eu preciso ir agente se encontra por aí

Eu vou andando pro vestiário com o time comemorando,e tomo um ducha,depois vou andando pra casa descansar e sakura vem correndo

Max – Sakura!! Oii

Sakura – Max!!eu vi o jogo parabéns

Max – Sakura eu queria falar uma coisa

Sakura – Oque?

Eu me aproximo dela e fico olhando ela nos olhos

Max – é que eu...

Sakuravermelha – Max...

De repente Kino aparece me empurrando

Kino – olha aí o frangueiro

Maxpensando -- Droga justo agora essa chato vai aparecer pra quebrar o clima

Kino – eu falei que ia te pegar muleque, Agora eu vou te quebrar em dois

Matsuyama – nem pense nisso seu chato

Kino – Ah não se mete seu viadinho

Rafuero – se quiser bater nele vai ter que passar por cima de nós dois

K – Comigo se formam 3,Para tu bateres

Eu vejo meus três amigos que tinha feito nos jogos, K Máster,Que cai por nós tem um nominho estranho,Hikaru Matsuyama e Rafuero,Eu sorrio vendo que eles eram bons amigos

Kino – ah não vou sujar minhas mãos com vocês três,eu ainda te pego sozinho Max

Ele sai andando e eu ando até o K,Matsuyama e Rafuero

Max – Obrigado pessoal muito obrigado

Matsuyama – eu quero você vivo pra te derrotar max haha

Rafuero e K – Mesmo pra nós

Max – Nossa,agora tchau pessoal vou descansar

Os 3 – tchau

Eles saem andando e eu vou do lado de Sakura

Sakura – Max oque você queria me dizer?

Max – É que...você me deve 5 yens

Sakura -- ¬¬ Idiota

Max – Hehe

Eu me despeço de Sakura e vou andando pra casa,Eu chego em casa e minha mãe pula em cima de mim

Mãe – Filho você ganhou parabéns,eu vi você saindo com a sakura no fim do jogo,E é claro que você foi dar uma amassos nela né filhão,esse é meu garotinha

Maxmuito vermelho -- Mãe dá pra parar com isso eu vim direto pra casa

Mãe – Filho eu já falei se vocês forem no cinema dá uns amassos nela lá,uns beijos e pronto filho

MaxVermelho ao extremo -- Mãe para com essas idéia

Eu subo pro meu quarto,Deito na cama e começo a ver TV,E coloco no campeonato Juvenil Italiano e mostrava que o time Veneza estava em primeiro lugar graças a dois jogadores,Gina Hernandez um otimo goleiro que não tomava gol nem por decreto, e Matheus um artilheiro que em três jogos marcou 15 gols com seus poderosos chutes e a arma secreta,Meteor Kick,O veneza não tinha tomado nenhum gol no campeonato Cálcio inteiro,Eu fico impressionado com a habilidade daqueles dois jogadores,eu desligo a TV e vou dormir de cansaço


	12. Dia de Folga

Dia de folga

Eu tinha acabado de acordar e estava exausto pelos dois jogos no mesmo dia,quando eu recebo uma ligação e atendo

Osengawa – Alô

Max – Alô?Tecnico?

Onsengawa – sim preciso que você venha rápido pra cá é urgente

Eu desligo me troco e desço correndo

Mãe – Finalmente meu filho está saindo correndo pra namorar

Max – mãe por favor,eu vou pro CT tchau

Eu pego minha bolsa do time e saio correndo,eu salto sobre um cachorro,Kino para na minha frente,em um salto eu derrubo ele,eu continuo correndo,Viro uma esquina,Viro outra,derrepente uma bola bate na minha cabeça

Max – Ai!!!

Eu vejo motoko em cima da casa usando uma roupa de jogadora de futebol

Motoko – Desculpa Max,foi sem querer a bola caiu daqui de cime

Max – Da próxima toma mais cuidado

Eu devolvo que bate nela e derruba ela,eu continuo correndo,fico fingindo enquanto corro como se estivesse pedalando no futebol,eu continuo correndo e vejo o CT ao longe, Eu continuo correndo pego a bola que estava na mochila e começo a correr com ela,como não tinha ninguém na frente eu vou correndo,eu vejo sakura ao longo andando,eu passo na frente dela correndo

Max –Oi sakura-chan

Sakura – Sakura-chan ein já pegou o jeito dos japoneses falar né

Max – é haha

Eu continuo correndo com a bola,e vejo rômulo e cadu

Max – Rômulo! Cadu!

Eles olham e eu chuto a bola,Rômulo domina e joga por cima dele,Cadu mata no peito e me devolve,eu paro de correr e descanso um pouco

Max – Olá Cadu,Rômulo

Cadu – Max sempre correndo como louco

Rômulo – esta fugindo do Kino?

Max – er...Não

Eu continuo andando com os dois até chegar No CT,Osengawa Mizuro aparece e diz

Mizuro – pessoal eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês, fiquem treinando enquanto isso

Max – Time! Que tal fazermos um coletivo Hoje?

Time – Vamos!!!!

O coletivo começa,De um lado no meu time tem Cadu e Flavio e eu, Do outro lado tem Rômulo,JR,Jefferson e o goleiro reserva Victor esse goleiro eu mesmo treinava as vezes,Ele era como meu aluno,O jogo começa,Flavio toca pra Cadu, Cadu avança e dribla um zaga, Ele toca pra flavio, que avança, Rodolfo vai em cima dele e...

Rodolfo – ARROW TCK

Ele vai como uma flecha dando carrinho e toma a bola de Flavio, JR avança e toca pra rômulo, Que devolve de primeira, Flavio vai em cima, JR dribla Um,Um zaga dá carrinho,JR salta e entra dentro da área.

JR – SWORD SHOOT!!!

A bola vem como uma espada e passar pelo ultimo zaga,Eu salto mais não consigo defender a bola no canto direito...GOOOOOLLLLL a bola entra furando a rede

JR - Isso!!!

O jogo recomeça, Cadu recebe e avança,Rômulo disputa,a Disputa do jogo,Cadu dá um lençol em rômulo e passa,ele vai até o gol de victor,Dribla Jefferson e chuta,Victor salta e espalma o chute,Cadu vem correndo e pega de bicicleta...GOOOOOOLLLLL

O jogo recomeça Rômulo manda do meio de campo mesmo...

Rômulo – CYCLONE SHOOT

A bola vem girando,Eu me preparo salto e...Derrepente um jogador que ninguém nunca tinha visto no time intercepta o cyclone shoot e manda pro gol de victor,Victor meu aluno tenta usar minha defesa Flying Dragon mais erra e...gooooollll,todos se espantam com a habilidade do jogador que rebateu o poderoso cyclone shoot de rômulo,Mizuro aparece batendo palmas,E sorrindo

Mizuro – Parece que já conheceram o novo jogador,O nome dele é **Athayde** ele veio de portugal,é um dos muitos jogadores portugueses que vieram para o japão,Em portugal ele jogava no Lisboa,era um ótimo zagueiro e salvava o time,ele conseguiu parar jogadores como Cristiano Ronaldo, Ele será um bom reforço no próximo jogo

Athayde – Olá pessoal

Rômulo – Nossa ele rebateu meu cyclone shoot

Mizuro – O próxima surpresa e que...depois desses dois jogos em um dia o time...VAI FINANCIAR UM DIA DE FOLGA NA PRAIA

Todo o time comemora

Mizuro – Ah max sua mãe já mandou sua roupa de ir pra praia

Max – OQUE!!!

Todo mundo começa a rir,Nós vamos andando o time vai todo buscar sua roupa de praia e eu fico no CT, de repente sakura e Motoko aparecem

Max – vocês vão pra praia?

Motoko – claro!!

Sakura – Yeah

Sakura – Hey max que tal um joguinho enquanto o time não vem?

Max – vamos

Nos armamos um treino,Primeiro Motoko Bate falte,Eu salto e agarro e joga pra sakura ela domina e se prepara e chuta!!!Nossa que chute era aquele,se fosse mais um pouco melhorado seria um chute especial,Eu soco a bota que vai no peito de motoko que chuta,eu dou uma cambalhota no ar bato os pés na trave vôo e seguro a bola,Eu chuto a bola as duas correm,Sakura se apóia em motoko e dá uma bicicleta,do meio do campo,eu chuto de volta e motoko domina, Sakura dá um carrinho e Motoko manda uma lambreta em Sakura ela avança,sobe a bola e chuta,Eu rebato a bola no peito de sakura que chuta,eu me levanto corro em direção da bola e agarro,eu chuto pra frente,Motoko domina e tenta driblar sakura mais ela perde a bola,Sakura dá um elástico em motoko e avança, ela chega cara a cara comigo e chuta,Eu espalmo pra cima

Motoko – Sakura vamos!!!Trabalho em em equipe

Motoko vai em cima de sakura que segura no pé de motoko e lança,ela dá uma bicicleta tocando pra sakura que cabeceia de volta e motoko pega de voleio,Eu consigo socar a bola de volta pra fora da área,Sakura se abaixa motoko sobe nos ombros dela e manda de bicicleta pra sakura que utiliza a força da bicicleta chutando de primeira,Eu consigo socar a bola e ela bate no travessão e volta,Motoko pega no pé de Sakura e a lança dando um mortal mandando por gol,eu consigo espalmar e chutar pra frente,Motoko corre e toca por cima dela,Sakura dá uma cambalhota do ar e toca de calcanhar no alto,Motoko domina e manda pra dentro da área,Motoko vem correndo e chuta a bola no travessão de propósito fazendo ela voltar,em seguida as duas juntas pegam de primeira em um chute duplo,A bola vinha com muita força e efeito,Eu salto...A bola passa e é GOOLLLL...

Max – Caramba! o que foi isso

Motoko – Haha girls golden combi

Sakura – somos de mais

Mizuro nos chama pra ir pra praia,nós pegamos nossas coisas e entramos no ônibus, Seguimos normalmente me direção a praia,Ao descer sakura reclama

Sakura – Quem foi que passou a mão na minha bunda !!!!

Todo mundo começa a rir,Nós nos trocamos e vamos pra praia,Chegando lá vemos que estava rolando uma pelada na areia

Rômulo – Podemos jogar?

Um garoto da praia vem até a gente

Garoto – Pode entrar...Mais já vou dizendo vão perder

Cadu – veremos

Garoto – Me chamou Kira,O jogo é 3x3 Dois na linha e um gol beleza?

Max – eu vou no gol

Cadu e rômulo – Nós dois na linha

Kira – esse é meu amigo Kyo,e aquele no gol se chama Khal

O jogo começa,Kyo avança toca pra kira, Rômulo vai de carrinho mais se atrapalha todo na areia e toma um drible,Cadu dá uma ombrada mais tropeça na areia e cai, Kira chuta,Eu salto e espalmo a bola,mais acabo comendo areia,Kyo vem de Peixinho mais rômulo salta e corta para o lado,Cadu pega a bola

Cadu – HIGH SPEED DRIBLE

Ele começa a correr driblando velozmente mais se atrapalha na areia e tropeça,Ele consegue dar um carrinho e tocar para rômulo que avança e chuta,Mais Khal defende,Khal toca pra kyo que avança,Ele chuta de longe mesmo,a bola pega na trave de madeira e para no meu pé,Eu mesmo avanço e toco pra cadu que joga a bola embaixo das pernas de Kyo e chuta,Khal espalma,Rômulo pega de voleio...GOOOOOOOLLLLLL

O jogo recomeça,Kyo toca para Kira,Kira dribla cadu,Dribla rômulo e se prepara para chutar...

Kira – eu vou mostrar porque mereço ser contratado por um time em breve...SUPER WAVE SHOOT

A bola vem levantando areia,ela sobe e desce mais não bruscamente,parecia uma onda vindo,Eu salto mais a bola acaba entrando...GOOOOOLLLLL

O jogo começa novamente,Rômulo avança e dribla Kyo,ele dribla Kira e avança e se prepara tambem

Rômulo – LÁ VAI AGORA!!!CYCLONE SHOOT

A bola vai rodando levantando areia pra tudo quando é lado,Khal salta mais não consegue defender...GOOOOLLLL

O jogo recomeça,Kira avança mais derrepente uma pessoa furiosa aparece

Pessoa – VOCÊS ESTRAGARAM MEU SORVETE!AGORA VÃO PAGAAARRR

Ele vai atrás da gente pela praia toda,Até cansar

Kyo – Hey pessoal bom jogo esse ein,Agora temos que ir obrigado aí viu valeu o jogo

Kira – espero encontrar vocês novamente

Khal – tchaau

Rômulo – tchau pessoal...Esses aí ainda vão longe

Cadu – Aham

Sakura – MAX!ROMULO!CADU AQUI!!

Nós olhamos e era sakura nos chamando,estava o pessoal todo lá,nós vamos até lá e contamos toda a história do jogo tirando muitas risadas

Athayde – eu acho tu parares com isso Max!

Max – Porque?

Athayde – se não tu ainda há de apanhares de alguém

Max – haha é a vida

Rômulo – Hey que tal surfamos

Max – Bora!!

Nós alugamos umas pranchas e vamos TENTAR surfar,Eu tento surfar e tomo um capote dando um mortal antes de cair na água,Cadu vai e toma um caixote passando por cima de um nadador,Rômulo surfa até um pouco mais toma um caixote,Jefferson tenta e consegue,nossa ele surfa bem,de raiva eu chuto a bola na cabeça dele e ele cai e todo mundo ri,eu tento denovo e caio,nós ficamos brincando até chegar a hora de ir embora,todos tomam banho na casa da praia de Mizuro,quando estávamos quase indo embora Sakura me chama de canto e diz

Sakura – Max-Kun,Hoje foi muito divertido né

Max – Sim Sakura-chan

Sakura – e pra ficar um dia perfeito preciso revelar uma coisa...

Max -- ?

Ela começa a se aproximar do meu rosto e fechar os olhos

Sakura – Max eu...

Esse momento rômulo aparece e nós nos separamos em um pulo e ambos ficamos vermelhos

Maxpensando -- Ai esse chato devia aparecer logo agora

Rômulo – vamos pessoal?

Sakura – Sim vamos!

Todos nós entramos e vamos devolta pro CT tinha começado a anoitecer, motoko que reclama

Motoko – QUEM PASSOU A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA VAI PERDER A MESMA

Todos saem correndo menos eu que me despeço e vou pra casa,ao chegar com minha bolsa com as coisas minha mãe pula e diz

Mãe – MAX MEU FILHO APOSTO QUE VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO NA SAKURA OU AGARROU ELA NO ÔNIBUS MEU FILHO LINDO E LÁ PRAIA VOCÊS...

Max – Mãe você sabe que eu não sou assim – eu fico vermelho

Mãe – filho assim você me decepciona você tem que namorar enquanto é jovem

Max – ah mãe não vou comer hoje não vou subir direto tomar um banho e dormir

Mãe – ta bom filho

Eu subo e tomo um banho,depois coloco Winning Eleven® 10,e fico jogando

-- Tomara que um dia eu também esteja em um desses jogos

Depois de jogar vídeo-game eu desligo e vou dormir

"No proximo episódio"

(voz de Max)Esse jogo contra o Toho vai ser dificil apesar de ter entrado um otimo zagueiro no meu time no Toho entrou um bom jogador chamado Kazui Kadaj,O apelido dele é slayer que quer dizer matador em inglês oque será que isso significa?Não perca o proximo episódio de novas lendas de futebol, Dragons vs Toho a revanche,(voz de romulo)Para de falar Max!!!vai estragar a surpresa(voz de cadu)É,(voz de Max) Hey esse lugar é meu...


	13. Revanche:Dragons x Toho

Dragons vs Toho:A Revanche

Os dias passaram voando enquanto o time se preparava para o jogo contra o Toho,Hanawa Havia perdido de Toho e do meu time dragons,E esse jogo ia decidir quem passava para as eliminatórias,Um dos times que talvez iríamos enfrentar seria o Hirado FC time do grande Zagueiro Jito Hiroshi,O cara era um armário literalmente,e o atacante era Sano,que tinha um penteado igual ao de JR,Eu havia acabado de acordar era sábado o dia do jogo eu me arrumo escovo os dentes e etc.

E desço com minha mochila do time

Mãe – Bom dia ursinho tudo bem?

Max – Mãe para com isso

Mãe – então prefere Fofinho?

Max – Mãe eu não tenho 5 Anos

Mãe – Ta bom então arruma um emprego e vai embora

Max – eu tenho um emprego mais...Eu não vou embora

Mãe – Chato

Max – mãe vai ter jogo hoje as 3:00 vai ver?

Mãe – Sim!Tchau Max

Mãe – Tchau

Eu saio andando em direção ao CT,E vejo uma bola vindo em minha direção,eu seguro ela no peito e vejo quem tinha chutado

Wakashimazu – Melhorou Ein Max

Max – Wakashimazu!!!

Wakashimazu – Eu só vim te desejar sorte,Porque dessa vez vocês perder

Max – Duvido Muito

Wakashimazu – eu vou provar que sou o melhor goleiro acrobático do Japão

Max – eu vou provar que sou o melhor do brasil

Wakashimazu – ¬¬ Baka

Max -- ?

Wakashimazu sai andando e a bola fica comigo e eu penso "Uhull Ganhei uma bola" eu jogo a bola dentro de casa e vou andando,No caminho Kino e o grupo dele me cercam sem dar espaço pra mim fugir

Kino – Te peguei agora Franqueiro,Quero ver você fugir

Max – Cai fora Kino!

Ele dá um soco no meu rosto e outro dos "capangas" dele me seguram,eu agarro o braço do cara e jogo ele em cima de Kino,Começo a correr em direção do CT,Dou uma voadora no peito de outros e corro pro campinho que havia do lado,eu consigo despistar eles e correr para o CT, eu entro No CT e o time estava animado pro jogo,eu entro e o Cyclone shoot do rômulo vem na minha direção

Max – aaaaahhhhhh

A bola pega no meu rosto e sobe depois sobe e vai parar na rua,Eu me levanto

Max – HEY QUE ROMULO MAIS CUIDADO

Rômulo – Desculpa Max

Max – de boa

Rômulo – Ae max vamos fazer um coletivo aí,eu mandei meu cyclone shoot ele bateu na trave e voou na sua direção

Max – Ai doeu

Rômulo – eu ando treinando hehe

JR – parem de Lero-lero e vamos jogar

Rômulo – sem comentários

O jogo começa,3x3 e um no gol,Rômulo,Athayde,Jefferson e eu contra JR,Cadu, Flavio e Victor

O jogo começa com rômulo avançando,Ele dribla JR e vai pra cima de Cadu

Cadu – Vai perder Rômulo

Rômulo – Nem pensar

Cadu dá um carrinho e consegue tirar a bola de rômulo...Mais oque rômulo deu uma Lambreta em Cadu e Rômulo Continua avançando e chuta de fora da área,JR Chuta e devolve pra cadu que avança correndo igual a um louco,Ele Tenta driblar Athayde mais ele dá um rápido carrinho e parte pro contra-ataque e toca pra Rômulo mais Jr Intercepta e Avança com a bola e Cruza pra Cadu,Cadu manda uma bicicleta,Rômulo manda uma bicicleta defensiva,Quem será o vencedor,A bola sobe muuuiito Alto eu corro pra pegar a bola quando JR Vem

JR – SWORD SHOOT!!VAI ENTRAR

Max – NEM PENSE NISSO AAHHHH

Eu fico segurando o chute dele no peito,A bola queria me derrubar mais eu continuo Segurando,Cadu vem correndo junto

Cadu – OVER HEAT SHOOT

Max – AAAHHHH

A bola estava mais forte e consegue me derrubar,ela sobe muito rápido e forte e cai fazendo um buraco no chão

Cadu – Max espere por algo assim no jogo contra o Toho

O Jogo recomeça com rômulo avançando,ele dribla Cadu e flavio e JR tomam de Carrinho,Jefferson dá um carrinho Mais começa a Dragons combi,Os "Dragões"JR e flavio vão fazendo tabela até a área

Cadu,Flavio e JR – VAMOS TENTAR O CHUTE TRIPLO,FLYING SWORD OVER HEAT TRIPLE SHOOT

A bola foi como se fosse voando pra cima e muito forte,como uma espada Afiada,Ela começa a cair,Nessa Hora Athayde Salta e rebate o chute pro gol de victor,Rômulo pega a bola no pé girando com ela e mandando pro gol com mais efeito ainda,Victor tenta defender mais a bola entra furando a rede,Nessa hora Osengawa Mizuro Aparece

Técnico – Então pessoal vamos pro jogo?e novidade,O jogo vai ser aqui no estádio do dragons,aí do lado

O time todo comemora e vai pro vestiário se trocar,nós vamos andando até o Estádio entramos e nós preparamos,e eu vou até Rômulo e digo

Max – Rômulo,eu tenho uma idéia,Que tal usarem essa estratégia do treino pra marcar no Wakashimazu?

Rômulo – Boa idéia Max valeu

Nós vamos andando até o campo,e encontro com o capitão Kojiro,De longe eu vejo o jogador novo Kazui Kadaj, conhecido Como Slayer parecia que ele jogava na defesa,Eu ganho no dado e a bola começa com meu time

O jogo se inicia com rômulo avançando pelo meio,ele toca pra cadu que devolve de primeira,será a golden combi?Romulo abre as pernas e a bola chega nos pés flavio,Slayer fica parado esperando flavio,Flavio tenta passar pela esquerda mais Slayer simplesmente movimenta o pé e rouba a bola,Nossa que golpe certeiro,me lembra uma técnica Samurai muito precisa, Esse Era Slayer,O samurai dos gramados,Ele avança e continua dando dribles na hora certa passando pelo time todo,Ele toca pra sawada,Cadu tenta entrar de carrinho mais Sawada pega de calcanhar e Cadu fica no chão,Sorimachi Sai Puxando a Marcação,Sawada cruza a Saga se prepara pra cortar...Mais oque Kojiro Hyuga surgiu do nada mandando o...

Kojiro – AHHH ENGOLE ESSA MAX...NEO TYGER SHOOT

A bola em em minha direção ninguém esperava aquele chute,eu já salto com a mão fechada para defender mais o que!Athayde saltou e rebateu o chute pro gol do Toho,A bola vai indo,Passa por todo o time do Toho,Wakashimazu não esperava por essa e...NA TRAVE!!! A bola explode na trave literalmente,e ela fica com um buraco,O Gandula espera o gandula era o rafuero???que estranho,Wakashimazu cobra o tiro de meta no peito de um meio campista que toca pra Slayer,Ele avança e Cadu vai em cima dele,Ele puxa a bola pra direita,Pra esquerda,Cadu tenta ir no corpo mais Slayer joga a bola embaixo das pernas dele fazendo cadu cair sentado todos gritam OLÉ,Slayer avança pelo Meio,Dribla Jefferson,Ele grita e aponta pra Sawada

Slayer – VAI SAWADA!

A zaga marca Sawada mais Slayer toca pra Kojiro,rômulo estava lá marcando ele,Kojiro e rômulo chutam juntos de primeira e a bola sobe,Cadu pega a bola e vai pro contra Ataque sem ninguém na frente,Um dos zagas tenta alcançar cadu mais ele é mais rápido e consegue chegar cara a cara com Wakashimazu

Cadu – OVER HEAT SHOT

A bola sobe muito alto e cai bruscamente,Wakashimazu bate o pé na trave e defende,Ele joga a bola pro zagueiro que levanta na cabeça de Slayer que domina e avança passando rapidamente pelos zagueiros e Cruzando para Sawada,Ele toca de cabeça e Sorimachi entra de peixinho,Eu salto e defendo,Eu jogo a bola pra rômulo que avança,Um meio-campista entra de carrinho,Rômulo salta e toca pra Cadu que avança,Slayer vai em cima dele,Cadu toca de calcanhar para JR que toca para Rômulo que devolve pra Cadu,que avança,JR e flavio chegam junto dele e Rômulo estava na área

Cadu – HORA DO AXEL CANNON

Jr,flavio e cadu dão seus chutes especiais a bola vai voando para cima muito forte e cai bruscamente,Rômulo prende a bola no pé Gira e a manda pro gol do Toho,A bola vai com muito efeito,Wakashimazu bate o pé na trave e...

Wakashimazu – SANNAK

Ele voa em direção a bola,Mais ela cria mais efeito ainda e...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL

A bola entra furando a rede Dragons 1 x 0 Toho

O jogo recomeça com Slayer Avançando,Ele sai driblando,Cadu e rômulo vão em cima dele,Ele passa por cadu e dá um lençol em Rômulo e continua avançando e dribla dois zagueiros e toca para Sorimachi ele avança e cruza no meio da área,Sawada e Slayer dão uma bicicleta dupla,A bola vem de um jeito estranho e de repente ela muda de Rota indo no canto do gol,eu giro bato as pernas na trave volto e Kojiro vem correndo

Kojiro – NEO TYGER SHOOT...AHHH ENGOLE ESSA MAX

Eu estava segurando o Neo tyger shoot com uma mão o chute era muito forte

Max – AAAHHHHH

Kojiro ganha e...

GOOOOOOOOLLLLL

Dragons 1 x 1 Toho

O jogo recomeça Mais o Juiz Apita o fim do primeiro tempo

No Vestiário

Técnico – Temos que marcar aqueles jogadores,Principalmente o Kojiro Hyuga e o Kazui Kadaj

Time – Certo

O time volta pro jogo,o jogo recomeça com Toho,Kojiro Avança e derruba um zagueiro e continua avançando,Ele e Sawada ficam lado a lado e começa a Toho golden Combi eles vão fazendo tabela até minha área e Sawada Chuta,eu defendo e mando pra rômulo que avança e toca pra JR que sai avançando driblando,Slayer recupera e avança de novo,Rômulo vêm correndo e recupera no carrinho e continua avançando e toca pra flavio que recebe sozinho e chuta,Wakashimazu defende e manda e chuta a bola pra frente mandando pro ataque,Kojiro recebe e chuta normal de fora da área,E ela passa rente a trave,Eu cobro o tiro de meta e Cadu recebe e passa por um zaga,Dá um elástico em outro,E cruza pra rômulo que pega de voleio...NA TRAVE A BOLA BATE NO TRAVESSÃO E VOLTA Flavio chute de primeira de fora da área e a bola vai pra fora,Wakashimazu cobra o tiro de meta mais JR se adianta e fica com a bola

JR – SWORD SHOOT

A bola vai como uma espada muito afiada,Mais Kazui Kadaj o Slayer intercepta o Chute dominando e parte pro contra-ataque tocando pra Sawada que toca pra Sorimachi que chuta pra fora,Eu cobro o tiro de meta pra romulo que avança,Ele e cadu ficam lado a lado e começa a tabela até a entrada da área

Cadu – OVER HEAT SHOOT

Wakashimazu salta e defende,Ele joga pra Slayer que avança e Toca pra Kojiro ele avança e...

Kojiro – POWER DRIBLE

Ele derruba Três Zagueiros mais a bola acaba subindo ele vai correndo e eu saio do gol

Kojiro – ESSA ENTRA,NEO TYGER SHOOT

Max – NEM PENSE NISSO AAAHHH

Ele chuta o Chute no peito,o chute começa a me arrastar mais eu continuo segurando com toda minha força,Kojiro volta e cai para trás

Kojiro – Como você defendeu?

Max – Vamos vencer!

Eu jogo a bola pra rômulo que toca pra JR,Sawada Vem correndo e dá um carrinho a bola para no meio de campo,Faltavam poucos minutos pro fim do jogo,Rômulo e Kojiro Vem correndo,Os dois preparam o chute juntos

Rômulo – CYCLONE...

Kojiro – NEO TYGER...

Os dois Chutam juntos

Rômulo e Kojiro -- ...SHOOT

Os dois acertam a bola juntos,Tigre x cyclone,Ambos os times estavam com medo do vencedor daquela disputa pois a bola viria assasina

Rômulo – EU VOU VENÇER

Kojiro – EU QUE VOU AAHHH

Kojiro começa a vencer a disputa,Mais romulo recupera e...A força do chute volta e kojiro Cai,A bola passa por ele fazendo ele Cair um pouco mais longe,A bola passa no meio do time derrubando todos pela força da bola,Slayer tenta interceptar Mais ele é jogado por cima do gol,Wakashimazu só vê a bola entrando e furando a rede,Ela acerta novamente Slayer que estava caindo,ele é jogado na arquibancada,A bola continua e Faz um furo na parede,O juiz apita o fim do jogo Dragons 2 x 1 Toho

Kojiro – Droga eu perdi essa era pra bola ter ido pro gol do Max

Rômulo – hehe mais não foi da próxima talvez você ganhe

Kojiro – Se prepare Rômulo Pois eu vencerei

Kojiro se vira e vai andando pro vestiário,O meu time vai comemorar

Técnico – Bom jogo hoje,Romulo ainda bem que você ganhou aquela disputa

Rômulo – hehe Ainda bem

Eu vou andando

Cadu – Hey Max aonde vai?

Max – lugar nenhum vou descansar

Eu vou andando e Motoko cai em cima de mim

Max – Hey?

Motoko – Desculpa tropecei

Cadu – aposto que ele queria que fosse a Sakura hahaha

Maxvermelho -- Para de besteira Cadu

Cadu – hahahaah

Sakura – Estão falando de quem?

Cadu – Xii to indo embora fiquei de Vela

Cadu vai andando e Motoko também

Sakura – Vamos comer um lanche Max?

Max – Vamos

Nos vamos andando até o Mc'Donalds comemos um pouco lá depois eu dou tchau e vou embora pra casa,Chego e minha mãe Fala

Mãe – Filho bom jogo Aquele

Max – Obrigado

Mãe – O jantar ta pronto

Eu como depois subo pro meu quarto tomo um banho e vou ver TV,Estava passando o campeonato Campeonato Alemão com o Jogador chamado Schneider qual a Sakura achava lindo,Eu particularmente acho aquele cara feio a pacas,O grunwald tava em primeiro lugar pra variar ele era o melhor time do campeonato alemão,O Rotburg ultimamente tinha um jogador Rulf e mais ele foi jogar na argentina e o Grunwald liderou,Eu resolvo dormir porque estava muito cansado do Jogo...


	14. Dragons x Jubilo

DRAGONS X JUBILEU

Finalmente havia chegado o dia das Quartas-de-finais,Iriamos enfrente o time do jubileu,estranhamente o técnico pediu para treinarmos jogo aereo e cortar passes,Ja haviamos derrotado os irmãos Tachibana,Perdido para o Five Portuguese Stars,E derrotado Kojiro um jogo antes,que tipo de jogadores que haviam nesse time,eu tomava um café da manhã pensativo e me dirijia ao CT para pegar o ônibus eu estranhei no caminho todo Kino não ter pegado no meu pé,Eu chegava ao CT e vejo que os jogadores estavam se preparando enquanto o técnico passava lá mesmo as instruções

Técnico - Eu quero marcação no Camisa 7 e no Camisa 20,Marcação pesava,tomem cuidado com os Passes do Camisa 7 e os dribles e a Velocidade do Camisa 20

Time -- Certo!

Técnico -- Romulo,Cadu,JR,Quero Cadu pela esquerda,Romulo pela direita e JR de centro Avante e quero Jefferson de Líbero

Cadu - Técnico acho que devia deixar Jefferson na defesa marcando em zona

Técnico - E você acha que manda em quem?Nem capitão você é!

Cadu - Eu só dei uma opinião...

Romulo - Não precisava ser tão duro com ele

Técnico - Vão se preparar para o jogo

O técnico parecia apreensivo por alguma coisa...Então nos nos preparamos e entramos no ônibus,durante a viagem Rômulo tambem havia percebido isso.

Chegando no estádio vimos que estava lotado até a ultima cadeira,parecia que ia explodir o estádio a torcida do Kyoto Dragons gritava euforicamente

Torcida -- DRAGOONNSS!!DRAGONNS!! O ESTADIO VAI PEGAR FOGO! O CALDEIRÃO VAI FERVER,OS DRAGONS SÃO DE KYOTO,QUERO VER QUEM VAI VENÇER!! DRAGONS!! DRAGONS!!

Max -- Nossa...que estádio cheio...

Rômulo -- Se acostume...

Cada um se posicionou em seu lugar e a bola rolou,logo de cara o tal camisa 20 chamado Shingo Aoi foi pra cima da zaga

Jefferson -- Por mim você não passa!

Quando jefferson pensou em dar o bote Shingo Aoi ja estava a 3 metros na frente dele

Jefferson -- Mais...maldito!!

Aoi driblou mais 3 ficando frente a frente com o ultimo zagueiro que tentou dar o bote no desespero e tomou um giro estilo zidane,eu saio do gol e Aoi tentou drible pro lado mais nessa hora chegou Romulo tirando a bola e ja armando um contra ataque lançando cadu lá na frente.

Cadu - O tal do Aoi não é o único veloz,HIGH SPEED DRIBBLE!!

Cadu partiu na velocidade driblando toda a zaga advérsaria,quando ele percebe ele vê aoi ao seu lado dando um carrinho lateral e roubando a bola e ja partindo pro ataque tocando a bola pro camisa 7 Kyosuke Kanou,Kyo Driblou dois Adversarios e partiu para a lateral chegando a linha de fundo ele olhou para a área e cruzou a bola chegou em Shingo que ja estava alí e com minha orientação a zaga fechou impedindo ele de finalizar,ele deu um sorriso e no alto deu um toque de calcanhar para trás de primeira surpreendendo todo mundo a bola foi no pé do atacante de pegou de primeira me pegando fora de posição..

GOOOOLLL

O atacante pega de primeira mandando no angulo direito eu ainda tentei chegar mais sem sucesso 1x0

Max -- Droga...Vamo virar esse jogo time!!

O jogo recomeça com romulo pegando a bola e indo pra cima driblando dois volantes,Romulo olhou e viu Jonatas desmarcado e fez o lançamento,Shingo aoi correu alcançou a bola e ainda deu um chapeu de calcanhar em JR que tropeçou nos própios pés e caiu no chão,Shingo Aoi olhou pra frente com Rômulo,Cadu,Jefferson e um Volante indo emcima dele,ele puxou pro lado e Chutou,a bola ia para um zagueiro mais ela quicou antes e o zagueiro não pegou a bola vai parar nos pés de Kyosuke Kanou cara-a-cara comigo,Ele chute rasteiro eu pulo certo na bola mais ela desvia no montinho artilheiro e passa por cima de mim...

GOOOOOOLLLLL

2x0

Eu me levanto e soco o chão

Max -- DROGA!!

Rômulo -- Calma,ainda podemos virar,Tenha fé,Nós viramos contra o kojiro e podemos virar esse jogose vira para o timeTIMEEEE VAMOS ATENÇÃO NELES!!

Flávio entra no lugar de um meio campo para dar mais força ofensiva ao time,o jogo recomeça cadu avança e toca para Rômulo que devolve para cadu que lança para JR que ajeita para flávio e deixa para Rômulo que...Mais oque?? Shingo aoi rouba a bola de rômulo que chuta o vento e cai no chão,Shingo Aoi ja parte pra cima driblando todo o time do Dragons com muita velocidade e toca para Kyosuke que chega a linha de fundo e Cruza a bola chega em um atacante que..Abaixa a cabeça e a bola vai Shingo Aoi que dá um toquinho para trás e chapela jefferson que passa igual uma vaca doida batendo a cara na trave e Aoi vira uma Bicicleta...

GOOOOLLL!! QUE GOLAÇOOO!!

Shingo -- Esse jogo está fácil demais

Torcida -- JUBILOOOOO É UM GRANDE TIMEE!! SHINGO AOI É O TERROR!! KYOSUKE É CRAQUE!! QUERO VER QUEM SEGURA ESSE FURACÃO! ÊO ÊO

Max -- Jefferson,Gruda nesse Aoi que nem chiclete

Jefferson -- mais o técnico disse..

Max -- Ele ta meio locão,se não grudar nele vamos perder de 10x0

Jefferson -- Certo

O jogo recomeça,Romulo parte pra cima,dois volantes fecham na frente dele,ele da um elastico em um e faz a roleta em outro e continua no ataque ele vê Cadu,Flavio e JR marcados e continua indo pra cima,Ele dribla mais dois meio campistas e fica frente a frente com Shingo Aoi,Shingo parte pra cima dele

Shingo -- Por mim você não passa

Rômulo -- Hehe...

Ele vira de costas e shingo não entende nada então ele levanta a bola um pouco e bate de calcanhar fazendo a bola pegar uma curva incrivel enganando Aoi

Rômulo -- Cyclone Flick Pass!!

A bola chega no pé de cadu que dribla um e prepara pra chutar...Ai...Cadu toma um carrinho por trás e segura a perna gritando de dor...O juiz vai até o zagueiro e saca o cartão...AMARELO o zagueiro vai para a barreira,Falta perigosa na entrada da área,Cadu vai pra bola e eu vou tambem,Cadu corre para a bola e passa a Barreira pula eu corro e chuto rasteiro,o goleiro vai bem na bola Rômulo corre e vai de carrinho desviando a bola pro gol,Shingo aoi corre e salta emcima da linha a bola sobra para cadu que...

Cadu -- OVER HEAT SHOOT!!

A bola sobe muito alto enganando todo o time adversario e inclusive o goleiro e...GOOOOOLLL!! 3x1

Rômulo -- BOA CADU!!

Cadu -- Vamo virar time!!

O jogo recomeça e shingo aoi pega a bola e fica parado na frente de Rômulo,Rômulo tenta o bote esticando a perna mais shingo puxa a bola pro lado e joga no meio das pernas de Rômulo,Cadu vem e ele passa o pé por cima da bola e da uma lambreta em cadu que passa seco e Rômulo segura ele para não cair no chão,a bola continua no alto e ele chapela JR,depois Flávio,Jefferson se prepara para chegar na bola ele finge chutar e jefferson tenta bloquear o chute e toma um chapeu,Shingo aoi arrisca dali...

GOOOOLL 4X1 NO PRIMEIRO TEMPO,A BOLA VAI NO ÂNGULO E O GOLEIRO MAX NÃO ALCANÇA

Max -- Droga...Oque está havendo comigo...

Rômulo -- Max,se concentre,esse é o jogo da sua vida,você não pode decepcionar o time,sua mãe,a sakura,A motoko todos nós

Max -- Certo

O jogo recomeça,Cadu vai para cima,Pedala e dribla um,Vê Flávio passando lá na ponta e lança a bola e ele ajeita pra JR que chega chutando

JR -- SWORD KICK!!

Espalmaa o goleiro,Romulo vira uma bicicleta,Espalma o goleiro,Cadu vem correndo o goleiro se prepara pra defender e ele deixa a bola pro lado pra um meio-ofensivo que chuta...Oque ele cruza a bola vai em Rômulo que vira denovo a bicicleta...

GOOOOLLL!! O GOLEIRO NÃO ALCANÇA A BOLA E É UM GOLAÇO,RÔMULO O CRAQUE DA CAMISA 10

Fim do primeiro tempo

4x2

No vestiario

Técnico -- OQUE EU DISSE...ATENÇÃO NELES...CARAMBA...VOCÊS PAREÇEM UM MONTE DE BARATAS PERDIDAS NO CAMPO,E VOCÊ MAX,ATENÇÃO NA BOLA,VÊ SE DEFENDE PELO MENOS UM CHUTE,CARAMBA...

Max -- ...

Rômulo -- Técnico,primeiramente,com todo respeito,Mais calma,você nunca agiu assim mesmo quando estavámos perdendo,agora,deixa que eu marco aquele tal Aoi,os únicos que acompanham a velocidade dele aqui são eu e o cadu,cadu tem que ficar no ataque,eu não me precupo em ir para defesa,eu posso agir como volante,o jefferson é forte,mais é lento e com cabeceador,ele podia ficar na área na cobrança de escanteios

Técnico -- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME DAR ORDENS RÔMULO!

Rômulo -- Eu sou alguem que não quer perder esse jogo,se quer perder vai jogar pelo corinthians pô

Técnico -- Ok,vamos fazer oque ele disse...então vamos voltar

Os times voltam a campo

Torcida Jubilo -- JUBILO É UM GRANDE TIME!! QUERO VER ELE VENÇER!! SHINGO AOI É O TERROR!! ELE BOTA PRA VENÇER!! DRAGONS DE KYOTO,É UM TIME MUITO ESCROTO!! VAI PERDER NA QUARTA-DE-FINAL!! ELES VÃO ATÉ PASSAR MAL!!MAX É FRANGUEIRO,RÔMULO É PERNA DE PAU!! CADU É BAIXINHO!! E JONATAS UM ANIMAL!!

Max -- Nossa senhora...

Rômulo -- Vamo virar esse jogo

O jogo recomeça com o Dragons tocando a bola pelo meio,quando Rômulo pega na bola e vê cadu passando em Velocidade,Ele tenta o lançamento...E consegue,Cadu chapela um zagueiro mais o outro chega na cobertura isolando a bola,a bola sobra com Kanou que tenta o drible em jefferson...

Jefferson -- Por mim você não passa!!

Ele dá um grande carrinho e ja parte pro contra ataque lançando a bola na frente para Rômulo e dá um toque de calcanhar para cadu que fica cara a cara com o gol e chuta...PRA FORA!! Uma grande chance perdida por Cadu

Cadu -- DROGA!!

Rômulo -- Calma,calma,Na próxima vez marcamos

O goleiro cobra o tiro de meta,Shingo aoi domina e parte na velocidade com Rômulo colado nele,Shingo aoi para e fica frente a frente com Rômulo,Ele puxa pro lado e tenta a caneta mais Rômulo dá um toquinho na bola mandando um balãozinho em Shingo,Rômulo ja parte pro ataque e lança para JR,Que ginga na frente do zagueiro e dribla bem e cruza,e ninguem pega a bola e kanou ja vai pra frente driblando dois e chegando na linha de fundo,Ele cruza...SHINGO DE CABEÇA!! Eu salto e Espalmo pra cima,Escanteio

"QUE DEFESA DO GOLEIRÃO MAX!! PAREÇE QUE VOLTOU A DEFENDER"

Shingo cobra o escanteio...Jefferson sobe e tira de cabeça,Cadu parte pro ataque driblando todos com a grande velocidade que deus lhe deu,Ele lança para flavio que Cruza...Cadu deixa a bola para trás...RÔMULO PEGA DE PRIMEIRA...

"GOOOLLLLL QUE GOLAÇO,NO ÂNGULO!!" 4X3

Torcida do Dragons -- RÔMULOO!!É CRAQUE!!FLÁVIO É MATADOR!! QUERO VER O ATHABOY!! ENTRA E JOGAR COM LOUVOR!! ATHABOY!! CADÊ VOCÊ!! EU VIM AQUI PARA TE VER!!

Rômulo -- ISSO TIME!! CHUPA QUE A CANA É DOCE!!

Shingo -- Droga...não conseguimos ir para o ataque...é Hora de começar a jogar a sério

Athaboy entra pra reforçar a marcação

Athaboy -- Finalmente...Minha chance de jogar...

E pelo time do Jubilo,quem entra no Lugar de um atacante é...Kino!

Max -- Eu não acredito nisso...

Kino -- Chegou o craque do time,Boto pra quebrar,Camisa 9 aqui é fera

Rômulo -- Desde quando você tá no time?

Kino -- Não importa vou meter 3 gols aqui

Recomeça o jogo,Shingo vai pra cima e lança em profundidade para Kyosu...ATHAYDE PEGA DE PRIMEIRA MANDANDO PRO GOLL...NA TRAVE!!Athayde do campo de defesa dele pega o goleiro que estava de costas amarrando a chuteira e a bola fica com a zaga..

Athayde -- Quase...

Jefferson -- Boa Athayde!!

A bola fica com kyosuke que vai pra cima,Dribla um,Dribla Dois,Lança para Kino que fica só ele e jefferson,Ele dá uma ombrada em jefferson que devolve a ombrada e pega as costas de Kino...PENALTI!! O juiz aponta o Penalti...Penalidade Máxima!!

Kino -- Essa é minha...

Kino vai pra bola

Kino -- Hora de tomar gol frangueiro...

Max -- Vamos Ver

Kino Correu...Partiu..Bateu...MAX!!Eu me concentro vejo para onde a bola vai e salto de mão fechada mandando pra escanteio...

Kino -- Grrr...

Kyosuke bateu,Shingo sobe...deixa para fora da área de cabeça a bola quica Kino Chega de primeira...

Kino -- STRONG SHOOT!!

A bola vai uma verdadeira bomba no ângulo...MAX!! Eu salto no ângulo e espalmo pra fora...

Kino -- droga!!

Shingo aoi Bateu...Kino de cabeça...MAX!! Eu salto e espalmo pra cima,Eu subo mais que kino e caiu no chão abafando a bola e kino dá um chute em meu rosto fazendo eu cair para trás com muita dor e kino faz o gol...

Kino -- GOLL GOLAÇO!!

O Juiz apita e mostra o cartão...Amarelo!! Kino sai rindo por ter recebido só o cartão amarelo

Eu com muita dor no rosto me levanto e ajeito a bola...

- Ele vai pagar...

Eu corre e lanço a bola,para cadu que domina e para na frente de um meia,Ele vem e para na frente de cadu que puxa a bola para trás quando ele pensa em dar bote toma no meio das pernas

Torcida -- OLÉ!!

Cadu parte pra lateral,O zagueiro vem denovo e toma um lençol de cadu e o zagueiro passa lotado

Rômulo -- O BAIXINHO...DE MENOR...AMIGO DO ROMÁRIO TOCA ESSA BOLA!!

Cadu -- BAIXINHO É A MÃE!!

Cadu lança a bola para Rômulo que de primeira manda pra flávio que ajeito para JR...GOOOLL!!UM CHUTÃO DE JR NO CANTO!!

O jogo recomeça,Shigo aoi vai com velocidade para cima da zaga,Athayde vai emcima dele...nossa que lindo carrinho aoi fica sem reação,Athayde lança a bola,Jr tenta tocar de primeira para frente...O zaga cabeceia para frente...a bola sobra com Aoi..que lança...Athayde Intercepta...vai pra cima e sai de dois volantes,Isso que é líbero,Tenta o chute de longe...NA TRAVEEE DENOVO,RÔMULO DE PRIMEIRA...NA TRAVE!! CADU DE CABEÇA!! NA TRAVE...JR BATE COLOCADO...NO TRAVESSÃO E A BOLA SAI PRA FORA

Rômulo -- NOSSA QUE MACUMBA É ESSA!!

Flávio -- VAMO MARCAR ESSA!!

O goleiro cobra o tiro de meta,Aoi domina e manda um chapeu em Rômulo que se vira e chapela Yora e tambem kyosuke que chegava,Rômulo vai pra cima,dribla dois e lança JR Que puxa pro lado e chuta...NA TRAVE E PRA FORA!!

Jr -- Esse gol ta benzido não é possível

O Goleiro chuta a bola,Kyosuke kanou ganha o zaga,Jefferson vai emcima dele,ele puxa pro lado e dribla jefferson,ele corre pro meio e deixa Kino cara-a-cara comigo com um toque lindo por cima da zaga

Kino -- Vai tomar gol agora...SUPER STRONG SHOOT!

Kino manda um chute com toda sua força a queima-Roupa

Max -- Droga...Tenho que tentar isso...DRAGON REVERT KICK!

Eu bato um dos pés na trave e vou em direção a bola e chuto ela devolta pro gol adversario...

Max -- Isso..."Droga...Isso machucou minha perna...mais tenho que aguentar um pouco mais..."

A Bola fica com Rômulo,Ele lança para JR que dá um lindo elástico no zagueiro,que lindo contra-ataque,Jr Inverte para cadu,que deixa com Flávio,Que ajeita para Rômulo...

Rômulo -- Hora do golpe Final...CYCLONE SHOOT!!

A BOLA VAI COM MUITA FORÇA E EFEITO NO ÂNGULO DIREITO...NA TRAVE!! A BOLA VOLTA PARA RÔMULO E CADU VEM CORRENDO...

Cadu -- RÔMULO VAMOS...OVER HEAT...

Rômulo -- ...CYCLONE...

Ambos -- SHOOT!!

A BOLA SOBE MUITO ALTO GIRANDO COO UM CICLONE E DESÇE,O GOLEIRO SALTA MAIS A BOLA VAI NO ÂNGULO E...GOOOOLLL!! GOLAÇO 5X4

E o Juiz apita do fim de jogo

Max -- Isso ae Rômulo e cadu!! isso que é dupla de ouro!

Shingo -- Como é possivel...Perdermos...

Rômulo -- Você jogou bem shingo...

Shingo -- Da proxima eu vou vençer!!

Kino -- P que pariu!! como eu perdi para esse maldito??

Kanou -- Droga perdemos...

Cadu -- Treine mais...Dá próxima você vençe

KanouPose de Nice guy -- Certo...Treinarei..

O time sai de campo

Torcida -- VAI LAI LÁ,VAI LÁ,VAI LÁ DE CORAÇÃO!! VAMOS DRAGONS! VAMOS DRAGONS,VAMOS SER CAMPEÃO!!

Max -- ISSO AE TIME!!

O time todo vai pro vestiário comemorando,e eu,Rômulo,Cadu e Flávio resolvemos ir a um sushi bar comemorar,na volta para casa,eu ia andando sozinho quando eu vejo um cara com uma bola,camisa de portugal escrito "Figo" ele era...C.Ronaldo craque dos Five portuguese Stars do hanawa,Ele chuta a bola na minha direção e eu seguro ela facilmente

CR - Se tu pensas que ira vençer o proximo jogo,Prepare-se para levar muitos golos do "Young Prodigy"

Max -- Prepare-se português...Pois eu vou calar essa sua boca no próximo jogo

Eu sigo para casa,Chegando lá vejo minha mãe pulando de alegria

Mãe -- Meu fofinho ganhou o jogo,e demorou para voltar...devia estar dando uns pegas na tal Sakura né?

Max -- Mãe,eu estava comemorando com o time

Mãe -- Ok ok,Mais não se esqueça de dar uns pegas nela depois...

Max -- Mãe!

Mãe -- Ok ok...o jantar esta pronto...

Eu tomo um banho...Como eu vou para o quarto e ligo a TV,Vejo o campeonato Brasileiro,O Brancos havia ganhado de 5x1 do Atleticano de Minas,Nossa que goleada,e de 4x2 do Domingos,Esse time tava foda...Eu desligo a TV e vou dormir

PS: Sim,esse final foram pra vocês Rômulo de Matheus mwahaahaha


End file.
